Identity
by Pandadoudoucornu
Summary: Les clans Uchiwa et Uzumaki ont décidé de faire une alliance pour se débarrasser de façon définitive d'Orochimaru et sa clique. Mais beaucoup de secrets entourent le mystérieux clan Uzumaki qui semble être apparu de nulle part. Qui sont-ils vraiment ? Parviendront-ils à gagner la confiance Uchiwa ? Ces derniers ne sont pas au bout de leur surprise... Rating M en prévision de lemon
1. I Pologue

**Bonjour ! ^^**

**Voici ma seconde fiction ! Une de mes préférées entre nous soit dit. Par contre je vous préviens, il y a présence de yaoi c'est à dire relation entre hommes. Alors les homophobes vous pouvez partir maintenant ! Je pense qu'il y aura également des lemon, d'où le rating M, mais je ne les ai pas encore écris. Mais je vous mettrais au courant. Bref. Je vous laisse lire.**

**Bonne lecture ! ^w^**

**I. Prologue**

Dans la grande ville de Tokyo, bien que le soleil commençait tout juste à se lever, de nombreuses voitures étaient déjà sur la route. En plein centre ville, dans un immense immeuble de verre, au milieu du quartier d'affaires, tout en haut, dans un appartement de luxe, un jeune homme observait la ville. Du dernier étage, il laissait ses yeux aux couleurs abyssales parcourir ce paysage somptueux. Le soleil éclairait timidement les rues, ses doux rayons se reflétant sur les gratte-ciel qui s'élevaient majestueusement. Le ciel avait une magnifique teinte rosée qui se dégradait en un jaune-orangé, donnant au tableau un côté féerique.

Le spectateur du réveille la ville sourit en passant une main dans ses longs cheveux bruns coiffés en catogans. Il avoisinait les 1m85 et était parfaitement musclé, ni trop, ni pas assez. Sa peau était blanche et ne présentait aucun défaut, ses traits et les cernes qui soulignaient ses yeux lui donnaient un certain charme. Il faisait des ravages autant chez la gente féminine que chez la gente masculine. Mais ce qui frappait le plus étaient très certainement ses yeux. Deux billes d'un noir profond et insondable dont on ne distinguait pas l'iris de la pupille et qui ne laissaient paraître aucune émotion. Une véritable beauté glaciale.

Itachi Uchiwa, un des hommes les plus connu et convoités de la planète pour sa richesse et son physique plus qu'avantageux. Et pourtant, même si il avait pratiquement tout le monde à ses pieds, il n'accordait son attention qu'à très peu de personne. En effet, malgré ses 21 ans, Itachi était déjà à la tête du plus puissant clan de yakuzas du pays. Depuis la mort de ses parents, son frère et lui avaient vu d'énormes responsabilités leur tomber sur les épaules étant les seuls survivants.

Il soupira avant de se détourner de la fenêtre pour parcourir la pièce des yeux. La vie ne pouvait pas toujours être heureuse...

un bruit de pas sortit le jeune homme de ses pensées et il releva la tête pour apercevoir un garçon d'environs 17 ans qui lui ressemblait énormément. Assez grand pour son âge, des cheveux noirs qui remontaient en pics derrière son crâne avec deux mèches encadrant son visage aux traits fins encore endormis. Il avait des yeux identiques aux siens, une musculature également bien développée et peau aussi blanche que s'il n'avait jamais connu le soleil.

** \- Bonjour Sasuke,** dit Itachi. **Bien dormis ?**

** \- Hn... **grogna l'autre.

Le plus vieux ricana devant son petit frère pas encore réveillé. Sasuke n'avait jamais été du matin et il en avait bien profité lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, le réveillant à pas d'heure ou en imaginant des façons toutes plus ou moins horribles pour le sortir de son lit. Embêter son frère était vraiment un de ses passe-temps favoris. Non, il n'était pas un sadique ! Un sourire nostalgique étira ses fines lèvres à ces souvenirs qui remontaient douloureusement à la surface.

Dans la cuisine, Sasuke observait son frère par dessus sa tasse de café. Il décida d'intervenir pour interrompre les pensées moroses de son ainé.

** \- Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ?**

Itachi tourna de nouveau la tête dans sa direction avant de lui sourire et de répondre doucement :

** \- Non, ça va.**

En fait, il était debout depuis 4h à cause d'un cauchemar récurrent. Leur passé avait connu bien des horreurs qu'ils ne sont pas près d'oublier...

** \- Menteur. **Se contenta de répondre Sasuke avant de boire une nouvelle gorgée de café.

Le plus vieux eut un sourire tendre. Il y avait vraiment que son petit frère pour pouvoir le percé à jour aussi facilement, et la réciproque était vrai au plus grand malheur de Sasuke qui ne pouvait absolument rien lui cacher. C'était mieux ainsi, ce dernier avait la fâcheuse tendance à ne jamais parler de ses problèmes et à se renfermer sur lui même. Mais depuis le massacre de leur clan, les deux jeunes hommes, déjà très proches, s'étaient encore plus rapprochés si possible, et ils se soutenaient désormais l'un l'autre.

** \- Arrête de sourire comme ça, tu es flippant.**

Oui, il aimait beaucoup son petit frère.

Un rictus moqueur apparut sur le visage de ce dernier à l'entente du long soupire de son frère. Itachi jeta un œil au cadran de sa montre avant de plonger son regard dans celui du plus jeune.

** \- Dépêche – toi Sasuke, tu vas être en retard en cours.**

Le susnommé grogna de mécontentement, finit le contenu de sa tasse et se dirigea à pas lents en direction de la salle de bain.

Un autre soupire franchit la barrière de ses lèvres. Une nouvelle journée ennuyeuse s'annonçait...

* * *

_Mardi 15 Avril, année 2015_

_Aujourd'hui j'ai encore dû me battre avec mon frère pour qu'il aille au lycée. Il n'a toujours pas capté que c'était une couverture pour ne pas se faire chopper ! Je m'en fiche pas mal qu'il sèche régulièrement, mais il faut tout de __même__ qu'il y aille de temps à autre sinon il va se faire virer et ça risque de poser problème._

_Bref, il va devoir aller en cours __jusqu'à__' à Jeudi, voir jusqu' à Vendredi. Quand à moi, j'ai une nouvelle mission. Mon cher cousin m'a demandé d'éliminer les __Levzmischovsky__, des Polonais qui se croient tout permis._

_J'espère que je vais enfin pouvoir m'amuser un peu._


	2. II Les blonds et les Uchiwa

**Salut les gens ! Je pensais à publier un chapitre par semaine mais comme je viens de finir d'écrire celui-là je me suis dit que ça serait plus sympa de le publier maintenant. J'espère que ça vous plaira u_u**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**II. Les blonds et les Uchiwa**

Les frères Uchiwa avaient reprit leurs masques de froideur, montrant au monde extérieur des visages indifférents qui ne laissaient deviner aucune émotion. Dans la grande limousine noire, ils observaient en silence ce qui défilait à la fenêtre. Tous les matins c'était le même trajet et tous les matins, le paysage, les personnes et leurs actions étaient les mêmes. Les hommes se transformaient en robots, effectuant les mêmes gestes, tous les jours, à la même heure. Une vieille femme aux cheveux gris avec un foulard vert ouvrait sa boutique, un groupes de jeunes filles attendaient le bus, un homme en costard cravate avec un petite mallette de travail traversait devant eux... Toujours pareil. Et c'était d'un ennui.

Et pourtant, une chose retenait l'attention d'Itachi. Tous les matins, toujours au même endroit, à la même heure. Parmi tous ces gens qui semblaient se mouvoir par automatisme, parmi tous ces yeux vides et ces visages fatigués et déprimés. Dans ce monde de noir et de gris, une pointe de couleur attirait son regard. La longue voiture arriva sur un carrefour et près de la route, au bord du trottoir, il la vit.

Nonchalamment appuyée contre un poteau, une silhouette gracile se détachait des autres. Une jeune fille d'à peu près son âge, de longs cheveux blonds aux pointes rouges lui arrivaient au creux des reins et de magnifiques yeux bleus fixaient un point qu'elle seule pouvait voir. Des blondes aux yeux bleus, bien que ça ne courraient pas les rues au Japon, Itachi pourrait en avoir beaucoup à ses pieds si il voulait. Mais la fille du carrefour, c'était différent.

Ses cheveux semblaient avoir absorbé les rayons du soleil tellement ils brillaient, une véritable cascades d'or coulait sur ses épaules et il aimait imaginer que les pointes avaient été trempées dans du sang, du moins la couleur de celle-ci faisait grandement penser à ce liquide vital. Mais ce qu'il trouvait de plus beau chez cette jeune inconnue était ses yeux. Ils étaient magnifiques, composés de toutes les nuances de bleus possibles et imaginables. Pétillants de malice et d'intelligence, si expressifs et il lui était pourtant impossible de deviner ce à quoi elle pouvait penser. Habillée d'un jean, d'un pull à capuche rouge et des converses de la même couleur. Elle était habillée simplement, avait un visage fermé et sa tête bougeait au rythme de la musique qui sortait de ses écouteurs. Une jeune fille banale, bien que très belle, et il la trouvait rayonnante.

Mais comme chaque matin, la voiture continua d'avancer et Itachi la perdit de vue. De son côté, Sasuke n'avait pas raté une miette du manège de son frère. Cela faisait un mois qu'il avait remarqué l'étrange comportement de ce dernier et lorsqu'il en avait compris l'origine, il avait été plus que surpris. Itachi, qui le couvait telle une mère poule et qui ne s'était jamais attardé sur qui que ce soit, dévorait littéralement du regard une inconnue. Il fallait avouer qu'elle était pas mal aussi, mais Sasuke n'était pas de ce bord là. Le cadet trouvait cela amusant et si jusque là il n'avait fait aucune remarque, il comptait bien se servir de ceci pour, un jour, embêter son grand frère bien-aimé.

Le concerné tourna la tête dans sa direction en l'entendant ricaner et avisa le sourire clairement moqueur et légèrement sadique du plus jeune avec une certaine inquiétude. Il plaignait presque la victime que Sasuke avait en tête. Presque. Tant qu'il n'y avait pas de mort. Il haussa les épaules et se remit à observer le paysage monotone. Si il savait qu'il s'agissait en fait de lui...

La voix de leur chauffeur les sortit tous deux de leurs pensées respectives :

** \- Nous sommes arrivés.**

** \- Merci Kisame, **dit Itachi. **À ce soir Sasuke.**

** \- Hn. **Se contenta de répondre son vis-à-vis.

Le jeune homme sortit de la voiture et ferma la portière avant de se diriger vers l'immense portail du lycée. Derrière lui, la voiture repartit, emmenant Itachi à son prochain rendez-vous. Au moins ils seront deux à s'ennuyer. À cette pensée, un sourire narquois étira de nouveau ses fines lèvres. Sasuke était de bonne humeur et il était le premier à s'en étonner, mais il ne se posa pas plus de question sur sa provenance, ça faisait longtemps, autant en profiter. Le brun s'avança en direction de sa salle de classe mais un cri dans son dos le stoppa :

** \- SAAAAASUUUUKEEEEEE !**

le jeune Uchiwa se retourna et remarqua tout de suite la fusée qui s'approchait de lui à une vitesse hallucinante. C'était un garçon de son âge au physique assez étrange : des cheveux blancs coupés au carré, des yeux violets et lorsqu'il fut arrivé devant Sasuke, il sourit, dévoilant une dentition parfaite et pointue qui lui donnait un air de requin. Cet étrange jeune homme était Suigestsu Hôzuki, un des rares véritable amis de Sasuke. En fait, Sasuke n'avait que deux amis, le reste de ses fréquentations étaient des lèche-bottes, des personnes avec qui il lui arrivait de parler (attention pas plus de cinq mots par phrase, il ne fallait pas exagérer non plus) ou simplement des personnes qui n'osaient l'aborder. D'ailleurs son second ami arrivait derrière l'excité aux cheveux blancs d'un pas tranquille. Grand, peau blanche, finement musclé, cheveux longs, lisses et bruns, visage impassible et de superbes yeux nacrés. Neji Hyuga s'arrêta aux côtés des deux autres et les salua d'un simple signe de tête et d'un petit sourire.

** \- Et si on allait en cours avant de se faire chopper par vos ****fan girls**** ?**

L'intervention de Suigetsu fit grimacer les deux autres, le faisant ricaner.

** \- Tu as raison, **soupira Neji, **allons-y avant que ce folles ne se pointent...**

Sasuke approuva et ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment. Et oui, les deux bruns étaient d'une beauté glaciale qui avait tout de suite attiré les femelles en chaleur et il était bien connu que les beaux ténébreux faisaient toujours craquer la gente féminine. Alors même si la plupart des filles étaient intelligente et c'étaient contentées de fantasmer sur eux de loin, certaines avaient complètement péter un plomb et les poursuivaient telles des folles. Aussi loin qu'ils s'en souvenaient, Neji et Sasuke avaient toujours été poursuivit par de filles bruyantes et collantes. Quand à Suigetsu, il ne manquait jamais une occasion de le leur rappeler pour se moquer d'eux.

Ils pénétrèrent tous trois dans leur salle de classe et s'assirent. Sasuke fusilla du regard son ami aux yeux violets qui n'avait toujours pas finit de ricaner. Il s'apprêtait à lui demander de la fermer mais Neji, qui était également sur les nerfs, lui balança son pied dans le ventre, lui coupant le souffle et stoppant son hilarité.

** \- Tu as finit de rire la ****poiscaille**** ? **Articula lentement le Hyuga énervé.

Se fut au tour de Sasuke de ricaner devant la grimace de douleur du blanc alors qu'il tenait son ventre entre ses bras comme pour tenter d'arrêter la douleur. Suigetsu lança un regard noir à son assaillant avant de se jeter sur lui dans un cri de guerre. S'en suivit un combat entre les deux garçons sous les yeux de Sasuke qui les observait, amusé. Ils étaient tous les deux très forts mais étaient de force égale. Les coups pleuvaient et pourtant, le jeune Uchiwa n'intervint pas, habitué à ce genre de scènes.

Il connaissait Neji depuis tout petit, les clan Hyuga et Uchiwa ont toujours eut une bonne entente et lors de l'assassinat de leurs parents, Itachi et lui ne furent sauvés que grâce à leur intervention. Le jeune Hyuga était en quelque sorte son meilleure ami.

Pour Suigetsu, c'était une autre histoire. Son cousin, Kizame, et lui faisaient partis d'un gang craint et reconnu avec lequel ils étaient en bon termes : le gang Same*. Un an avant le massacre du clan Uchiwa, Fugaku Uchiwa, le chef du clan, et sa femme, Mikoto, tombèrent sur les deux cousins mal en point et quelques uns de leurs camarades dans le même état. L'un d'entre eux les avait trahis et vendus à un de leurs nombreux ennemis. Le père de Sasuke les avait fait soigner et pris sous sa protection en échange de leur loyauté et de leurs services.

Leur professeur entra dans la salle suivit du reste des élèves, stoppant Neji et Suigetsu dans leurs chamailleries. Ils s'installèrent au fond de la salle, ignorant les regards craintifs, haineux, admiratifs ou amoureux, ayant l'habitude. L'adulte commença son cours et Suigetsu s'endormit tandis que les deux autres prenaient sérieusement des notes bien qu'ils semblaient s'ennuyer profondément.

Cela faisait vingt minutes que ça avait sonné et le prof n'avait pas arrêté une seule fois de déblatérer son cours. Franchement, qui s'intéressait à ce qu'avait bien pu faire les Américains en 1945 ? on était au Japon et au XXIème siècle ! Et dire qu'il y avait à peine quelques minutes il était de bonne humeur. Sasuke poussa un long soupir agacé avant de se rendre compte que son professeur s'était tû. Quelqu'un venait d'entrer sans toquer, agaçant l'adulte et interrompant son monologue.

Une voix grave et légèrement en colère s'éleva dans la salle :

** \- Excusez-moi du retard.**

La voix rauque fit frissonner le jeune Uchiwa et lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers son origine, il se figea, le souffle coupé devant l'apparition.

Blond, 1m90 de muscles, bronzé, yeux bleus, visage neutre. Un marcel assez large qui ne cachait presque rien de la musculature très développée, un jean taille basse et délavé et de vieilles tennis pour vêtements. Il avait également également un collier avec pour pendentif une pierre aussi bleue que ses yeux, une chaîne au poignet droit, un percing à l'arcade et un rubis rouge sang pendait à son oreille gauche, se démarquant d'entre les mèches blondes de part sa couleur. Trois cicatrices parallèles marquaient chacune de ses joues faisant penser à des moustaches qui lui donnait un air sauvage. Ce nouveau venu était une véritable bombe sexuelle.

Malheureusement la voix de son professeur le sortit de sa contemplation :

** \- Voyez-vous ça. Que nous vaut l'honneur de votre visite dans notre humble établissement Mr Namikaze ?**

Le blond le fixa, impassible et lui répondit d'une voix lente, comme s'il parlait à un abruti finit.

** \- Eh bien, je viens en cours. C'est fait pour ça un lycée, non ?**

Quelques rires fusèrent dans classe et un même sourire amusé dansa sur les lèvres de Neji et Sasuke. Le Hyuga jetait également de fréquents coups d'œil à son ami qui n'avait pas lâché le blond des yeux depuis son arrivée.

** \- Il est vrai que jusque là vous nous avez été d'une grande aide. **Ironisa l'enseignant, souhaitant clouer le bec du jeune insolent.

Un sourire narquois étira les pulpeuses de ce dernier, dévoilant des canines étrangement plus pointues que la moyenne.

** \- Oui, je sais, je suis indispensable. **Il poussa un long soupir exagéré. **Mais vous comprendrez bien que je ne peux pas être partout à la fois.**

Et il partit s'asseoir sous le regard indigné de l'adulte. Il s'affala sur une chaise près de la fenêtre et plongea une dernière fois ses yeux dans eux du professeur pour lui dire d'une voix emplie de sarcasmes :

** \- Oh, mais ne vous dérangez pas pour moi, Monsieur. Poursuivez, poursuivez.**

Son vis-à-vis le fusilla du regard en imaginant mille et une façons de lui effacer ce sourire agaçant des lèvres. Le blond s'en amusant grandement et détourna ses yeux pour se perdre dans le paysage que lui offrait la fenêtre. Neji ricana en observant leur professeur fulminer et essayer de se calmer afin de pouvoir reprendre le cours. Il se tourna ensuite en direction de ses deux amis. Il soupira en avisant Suigetsu qui ronflait comme un bienheureux sur sa table puis un rictus moqueur apparut sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il se tourna vers Sasuke.

** \- Ben alors Sasuke, **chuchota-t'il, **ce blondinet t'a tapé dans ****l'œil**** à ce que je vois.**

Le jeune Uchiwa lança des éclairs de ses yeux noirs, le mettant au défi de poursuivre. Bien que Neji savait pertinemment que s'il l'embêtait trop, il risquait de prendre cher, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui chercher des poux. C'était tellement drôle. Et non, il n'était pas masochiste voyons !

** \- Tu n'as pas arrêté de le fixer depuis qu'il est arrivé.**

** \- Hn. **grogna l'autre, le mettant en garde.

Il n'y prêta pas attention et continua.

** \- Il est vrai qu'il n'est pas mal.**

** \- Neji... **Gronda le brun.

Il se tourna vers le blond.

** \- J'en croquerais bien un bout.**

** \- Tais-toi...**

** \- Pas toi ?**

Il plongea son regard dans les yeux noirs qui, dans la colère de leur propriétaire, semblaient avoir des reflets rouges.

** \- Sa-su-ke... **Susurra-t'il avec un sourire aguicheur.

Le brun explose, enfin autant qu'un Uchiwa pouvait se le permettre, c'est-à-dire avec un visage menaçant et une voix glaçante :

** \- Ta gueule.**

Tous se figèrent, un frisson de peur parcouru la salle de classe et un silence pesant s'installa. L'enseignant se racla la gorge et reprit tant bien que mal la parole dans ce silence de mort. En aucun cas il ne ferait un remarque à Sasuke Uchiwa. Tout le monde dans cet établissement savait qui il était et personne n'osait l'approcher à part ses deux amis qui sont tout aussi craints et quelques fan girls totalement folles.

Suigetsu se réveilla d'un coup et posa un regard brumeux sur le brun aux cheveux longs.

** \- Il se passe quoi là ? **Demanda-t'il d'une voix pâteuse.

Le Hyuga l'observa d'un air désespéré et Sasuke intervint :

** \- Rien, rendors toi.**

Le garçon aux cheveux blancs ne tenta même pas d'insister et replongea son visage dans ses bras sous les regards blasés des deux autres.

De l'autre côté de la salle, un blond, que le brusque changement d'ambiance avait fait réagir, les observait, un sourire indéchiffrable aux lèvres.

* * *

_Vendredi 15 Juin, année 2010_

_Aujourd'hui, mon petit frère et moi partons. Nous retournons à Tokyo. _

_Cela 9 ans._

_9 ans que le massacre a eut lieu..._

_Le parrain de mon petit frère et ma marraine, sa femme, nous ont __tout__ appris et hier, ils ont annoncé qu'ils nous avaient enseigné tout ce qu'ils savaient. Et la proposition de notre cousin tient toujours, il me reconfirmé. Alors, comme j'ai eut mon permis moto, nous avons décidé de partir._

_Nous reviendrons les voir c'est sûr et puis, ce n'est pas bien loin._

_Tout ce que j'espère, c'est que je le retrouverai. Et lorsque ça arrivera, je lui ferai regretter son existence et le tuerai de mes propres mains._

_Oh oui, je le tuerai..._


	3. III Un nouveau pour le moins étrange

**III. Un nouveau pour le moins étrange**

Itachi sortit de la voiture et attendit Kizame qui donnait les clés au majordome afin que celui-ci gare la limousine.

Kizame est une véritable montagne de muscles : 1m95 pour 83 kg et un physique assez particulier. Des cheveux bleus en pic, des yeux bleus-gris, une peau tellement pâle qu'on jurerai qu'elle était bleue et des dents aussi pointues que son cousin. Très connu dans le milieu, Kisame Hoshigaki, surnommé le Requin, ancien chef du gang Same, est craint pour sa force et son impitoyabilité.

Les deux hommes entrèrent dans le bâtiment qui s'élevait devant eux et patientèrent dans un hall luxueux après avoir fait part de leur présence à l'accueil. Ils étaient dans le _Sharingan_, un hôtel quatre étoiles très réputé qui était l'une des propriétés des Uchiwa qui leur rapportait gros. Beaucoup d'affaires illégales y avaient lieu tels que les trafics de drogues et d'armes et parfois des ventes d'esclaves mais la police n'avait encore jamais jamais réussi à leur mettre la main dessus et tout cela grâce au directeur de l'hôtel. Un homme remarquable en qui les frères Uchiwa avaient entièrement confiance. D'ailleurs ce dernier arrivait dans leur direction.

** \- Ah, **s'exclama-t'il, **Itachi-san. Comment allez-vous ?**

** \- Bien, et vous aussi j'imagine.**

** \- À merveille, à merveille. **L'homme se tourna vers le second visiteur. **Bonjour à toi aussi Kizame.**

Le susnommé hocha la tête en guise de réponse.

Hatake Kakashi était un homme des plus étranges autant physiquement que dans sa façon d'agir. De taille normale et musclé, il avait des cheveux blancs coiffés en pics sur son crâne malgré ses 36 ans, un œil noir et un autre caché par un masque qui lui bouffait les trois quart du visage. En effet, il portait un masque en tissu ,qui lui donnait un air mystérieux et parfois stupide, cachant son nez, sa bouche et son œil gauche. Personne ne savait à quoi il ressemblait vraiment. Habillé d'un costard cravate noir par dessus une chemise blanche, il arborait son habituel petit sourire et semblait décontracté.

** \- As-tu trouvé ce que je t'ai demandé ? **Demanda Itachi.

Le sourire du maître d'hôtel s'estompa pour laisser place un visage sérieux.

** \- Bien sûr mais venez, parlons de tout ceci ailleurs.**

Les trois hommes sortirent du hall et longèrent plusieurs couloirs avant de déboucher dans un grand salon. Spacieux, décoration moderne et d'un style totalement impersonnel, Itachi eut un rictus en reconnaissant bien là les goûts de Kakashi. Ce dernier était très proche des deux frères et, étant le parrain du cadet, en quelque sorte leur conseiller.

** \- Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? **Demanda le plus vieux tandis que les deux autres s'installaient confortablement.

** \- Un ****whisky**** s'il-te-plaît.**

** \- Non merci. **Répondit Kizame en parcourant la pièce des yeux.

L'Uchiwa lui lança un regard surpris. Depuis quand refusait-il un verre gratuit ? Sentant le regard noir le scruter, le Requin expliqua :

** \- Ben j'reprend le ****volant**** après, nan ?**

** \- Et depuis quand es-tu raisonnable Kizame ?**

** \- J't'emmerde. **Grogna le bleu. **Si tu tiens tant que ça à avoir un accident fallait le dire plus tôt, j'aurais arrangé le coup.**

Le brun ricana face à la réaction de son subordonné et ami. Kakashi posa les verres sur la table basse et commença à parler, attirant l'attention des deux autres.

** \- Ça a beaucoup bougé ces derniers temps. Surtout chez Orochimaru.** Il bu une gorgée d'alcool avant de reprendre. **Je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'il prépare mais sa puissance a trop soudainement grandit pour que ce ne soit pas suspect. Dernièrement, il a reçu une énorme livraison d'armes et le nombre de ses hommes et alliés a augmenté.**

Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, le visage d'Itachi s'aggravait. Kizame prit la parole :

** \- Ça devient dangereux...**

** \- Il a également demandé aux Hyuga de faire une alliance.**

L'Uchiwa eut une grimace méprisable. Il savait que le clan Hyuga leur était totalement dévoué et il avait en eux une confiance aveugle mais cela confirmait ses doutes.

** \- Cette enflure. **Grinça-t'il. **Il va tenter d'éliminer le clan Uchiwa une bonne fois pour toute.**

Kizame et Kakashi ne dirent plus rien, se contentant d'observer leur chef réfléchir. Ce dernier releva finalement la tête et les questionna du regard avant de prendre la parole :

** \- Il va falloir parler avec les Hyuga, d'ailleurs Kakashi, pourrais-tu les appeler s'il-te-plaît ? **Il se tourna vers le Requin. **Kizame, je veux que tu m'appelles Nara père et fils je te pris. Quand à moi, je vais prévenir Sasuke de sorte qu'il nous rejoigne dès que possible.**

Ayant finit de distribuer ses ordres, il bu son verre d'une traite et se dirigea vers la porte. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir, il s'adressa au maître d'hôtel :

** \- Donc Kakashi, rendez-vous à la demeure Uchiwa ce soir à 17h. C'est une urgence. **Précisa-t'il.

Son vis-à-vis hocha la tête en affirmant qu'il sera là à l'heure ce qui fit ricaner Kizame qui savait que l'homme masqué allait encore être en retard, comme toujours...

**XXXXxxxxXXXXXxxxxXXXX**

La sonnerie retentit annonçant aux élèves la fin de cette matinée de cours. Sasuke et Neji sortirent une dizaine de minutes après les autres élèves ayant duent réveiller "_**cet abruti de poisson qui leur servait d'ami**_**" **comme le disait si bien le brun aux cheveux longs. Sasuke, lui, ricanait devant l'air boudeur de Suigetsu et Neji qui s'énervait tout seul. Et c'était ça le plus dangereux clan de yakuzas du pays ?

Soudain il s'arrêta, alertant les deux autres, plongea la main dans sa poche pour en sortir son portable. Il fronça les sourcils et son visage devint grave lorsqu'il avisa le message de son frère. Il répondit à son ainé puis remit son téléphone dans son jean avant de reprendre sa route sans un regard en arrière, le visage fermé. Ses deux amis se jettèrent un coup d'oeil puis se précipitèrent à sa suite en soupirant.

** \- Bon, le brun coiffé en cul-de-canard, tu nous explique ou tu comptes nous faire mariner encore longtemps ? **Demanda finalement Suigetsu s'attirant un haussement de sourcils de la part de Neji.

Il était stupide ou il le faisait exprès ? Il voulait absolument mourir ? Le Hyuga ne voyait que ça parce que appeler Sasuke de cette façon était comme signer son arret de mort. Mais à leur grande surprise, ce dernier ne releva pas et finit par répondre :

** \- C'était Itachi. Réunion générale , ce soir à 19h. **Il releva la tête pour plonger ses yeux noirs dans les leurs. **Tout le monde doit y être.**

L'effet fut immédiat, les deux garçons devinrent sérieux et réfléchirent.

** \- Et tu en connaît la cause ?**

** \- Hn. **fit-il en secouant la tête négativement.

** \- On ne va sûrement pas faire que parler des nouvelles missions... **Soupira l'ancien memre des Same.

Neji et Sasuke aquiéscèrent d'un simple hochement de tête et Suigetsu reprit la parole :

** \- Nous verrons ce soir. **Il eut un haussement d'épaules. **Sinon c'est pas que j'ai faim mais... si on allait bouffer ?**

** \- Hn.**

** \- Ah l'éloquence des Uchiwa.**

** \- Ta gueule Sui.**

Neji ricana et ils se dirigèrent tout trois en direction du toit du bâtiment. Tous les midis ils y mangeaient parce qu'au moins ils y sont au calme et personne n'aurait l'idée de venir les déranger là-haut. Pas même les folles qui leur courraient après.

Une fois devant la porte en fer, Neji posa sa main sur la poignée mais ne fit aucun geste pour l'ouvrir.

** \- Quoi encore ?** Grogna le blanc.

** \- Shut ! **Ordonna le Hyuga en lui faisant signe de se taire et en pointant la porte du doigt.

Ils tendirent l'oreille et perçurent une voix qui provenait de l'extérieur. Une vois grave et chaude qui fit remonter des frisson le long de la colonne vertébrale de Sasuke. Ils en déduirent que cette personne était au téléphone puisqu'elle parlait toute seule et à moins que ce ne soit un scizophrène, ce dont ils doutèrent fort, ça ne pouvait être que cela. Mais ce qui retint le plus leur attention fut la langue qu'utilisait l'inconnu. Il ne parlait pas japonnais mais... français ? Sasuke releva brusquement son visage vers Neji qui l'avait lui aussi remarquer puis prêta plus attention aux paroles de l'homme. Ils avaient tous trois eut le droit à des cours de français assez barbants, classe sociale oblige. Non, ils n'étaient pas en train d'éspionner. Et non, ce n'était absolument pas indiscret. Ils se tenaient au courant voyons. Comment ça on dirait des commères ? Et alors ? Il n'y a pas de témoins, non ? Bien, poursuivons alors.

**_ \- Oui, je sais. Au moins je suis venu. Mais... _**il venait apparemment de se faire couper par son interlocuteur.

Le son de pas furieux prouva aux garçns cachés derrière la porte que l'inconnu était agacé mais il écouta tout de même son correspondant jusqu'à ce que :

**_ \- QUOI ? _**Hurla-t-il. **_Non mais ça va pas !? Tu veux me tuer ou quoi ?! Mis je vais jamais tenir jusque là... _**Finit-il en gémissant.

Un silence suivit entroucoupé par le son des pas de l'inconnu.

**_ \- Steuplait ! Mais... nan ! Nan, nan, ok. Mais que jusqu'à Vendredi alors. _**Un long soupir résigné se fit entendre. **_Mais vous avez intérêt à me garder du boulot, il n'y a pas de raison pour qu'il n'y ait que vous qui ayez le droit de s'amuser._**

En se concentrant un peu,les trois garçons entendirent la voix qui sortait du téléphone. Bien sûr, ils ne comprirent pas ce qu'elle disait, ils étaient trop loin, mais ils surent que le correspondant étaitn en fait une femme. La voix de l'homme reprit et Sasuke se fustigea mentalement de ne plus pouvoir se souvenir où est-ce-qu'il l'avait déjà entendu. L'inconnu revint brusquement au japonais, un sourire dans la voix.

** \- Tu m'excuseras mais on règlera ce problème plus tard. Trois petites souries ont décidé de fureter.**

Les garçons derrière la porte se figèrent, n'osant pas croire qu'ils aient pu être repérés. Ils n'avaient pourtant fait aucun bruit.

** \- Oh, ça fait bien cinq minutes qu'ils sont là. **Continua l'homme en ricanant. **Bon, je sais que vous êtes là, vous pouvez sortir.**

Aucun d'eux ne bougea. Il parlait d'eux ?

** \- Les trois abrutis derrière la porte, ceux qui m'écoutent depuis tout à l'heure. C'est bien à vous que je parle.**

Sous l'insulte, Neji ne tint plus et ouvrit la porte avec fracas ayant revêtit son masque de froideur. D'où il les insultait ? (Que voulez-vous, les Hyuga étaient assez suceptibles). Tous trois écarquillèrent les yeux en reconnaissant la personne qui se tenait devant eux. Le blond de ce matin était debout, un téléphone à la main et un sourire clairement moqueur aux lèves.

** \- Et bien, vous en avez mis du temps.**

** \- Tu es le nouveau de ce matin, Namikaze c'est ça ?**

Le blond grimaça un peu à l'entente de son nom mais aquiesça. Sasuke lui avait fait un arret sur image tandis que dans sa tête une petite voix soufflait vicieusement "_**le fantasme ambulant !**_" ou quelque chose dans le genre. Quand à Suigetsu :

** \- Naruto ? **Le blond se tourna vers lui et son visage s'éclaira lorsqu'il le reconnu.

** \- Suigetsu ! **S'écria-t-il. **Ça alors, ça fait un bail. Comment ça va mon pote ?**

** \- Moi ça va super bien. Et toi ? **Reprend le blanc avec enthousiasme avant de faire une drôle de tête. **Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?**

** \- Trente secondes. **L'arrêta Naruto.

Il remit le téléphone à son oreille pour expliquer la situation à son interlocutrice qui avait été un peu délaissé. Le blond parla japonais ce qui interpella les deux bruns. Alors comme ça la personne qu'il avait au téléphone comprenait aussi bien le français que le japonais. Dans ce cas là, pourquoi parlait-il en français tout à l'heure ? Ça ne peut être qu'une simple préférence mais cette question turlupinait Sasuke qui essayait de ne pas trop laisser ses yeux s'attarder sur le corps de rêve du nouveau.

** \- Désolé Nee-san. Oui, alors il y a un Hyuga, un Uchiwa et un Same. Hum, ok pas de problème. À ce soir.**

Et il raccrocha, le regard perdu dans le vague. Il mit son portable dans la poche de son jean et se perdit dans ses pensées; mais un Sasuke curieux le réveilla bien vite.

** \- Comment ça se fait que tu connaisses nos noms ?**

Les yeux bleus plongèrent dans les siens, le faisant difficilement déglutir et la réponse sortit des lèvres pulpeuses au bout de quelques secondes qui lui parurent interminables.

** \- Question stupide. **Sourit le blond en voyant le brun frissonner au son de sa voix. **Qui ne les connait pas ?**

Le jeune Uchiwa redescendit sur terre et fronça les sourcils, peu content de s'être fait rembarrer. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse répliquer, Neji intervint :

** \- Mais comment ça se fait que tu connaisse le poisson ?**

** \- Le poisson t'emmerde Neji ! **Suigetsu se tourna vers le bond. **Et toi rigole pas ? **

** \- C'est une longue histoire entre le poisson et moi. **Ricana Naruto, s'attirant un regard furieux du concerné.

** \- On a tout notre temps. **Assura le brun aux cheveux longs.

** \- Nan, en fait c'était une manière plus polie pour dire que je veux pas en parler.**

Les deux yakuzas tournèrent la tête vers Suigetsu, espérant obtenir une réponse plus satisfaisante mais cet abruti boudait dans son coin en grommelant.

** \- Si tu sais qu'il faisait parti des Same, tu as sûrement dut le connaître lorsque le gang existait encore. **Réfléchit Sasuke à voix haute.

** \- Et sinon pourquoi tu arrives que maintenant ? **Demanda le concerné.

** \- Ben j'avais pas envie de venir en cours mais le problème c'est que si je sèche trop je vais me faire virer. Et c'est trop risqué donc il faut bien que je me pointe de temps à autre quand même.**

Suigetsu hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il coprenait et comme il s'apprêtait à poser une nouvelle question, Naruto le dévança en lui expliquant rapidement qu'il devait partir pour faire un truc urgent. Il se dirigea vers la porte en ajoutant qu'il avait été heureux de le revoir puis il partit sans un regard en arrière. Lorsque le mystérieux blond eut fermé la porte derrière lui, les deux bruns se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers le troisième du groupe avec un sourire mauvais et un regard emplit de questions. Ce dernier eut un mouvement de recule et gémit intérieurement.

** \- 'Tain Naruto. Pourquoi est ce que je suis toujours dans la merde à cause de toi ?**

* * *

_Jeudi 21 Juin, année 2011_

_Cela fait une semaine que nous sommes arrivés à Tokyo. C'est vraiment bizarre de revoir tous ces lieux si familiers et pourtant si différents._

_Notre cousin et sa bande de rigolos se sont installés dans le manoir familial. Mais mon petit frère ne se sent pas encore pret pour y retourner, ce qui est tout à fait compréhensible. Je les ai prévenus et désormais nous nous débrouillons dans les bas quartiers. Nous n'avons aucun mal avec les petits gangs alentours et avons fait d'un immeuble assez bien placé notre propriété dès le premier jour., nous créant par la même occasion amis et ennemis. Faut dire que les dernières années n'ont pas servient à se reposer et on a vachement progressé, il n'a donc pas été compliqué de s'imposer._

_On a déjà ne bonne réputation et ça c'est vite répandue vue les regards que l'on nous jette._

_On même notre propre territoire. C'est l'éclate, comme dit mon petit frère._


	4. IV Réunion du clan Uchiwa

**Et me revoilà pour le 4eme chapitre ! Bon alors beaucoup de personnes sont passés pour lire ma fiction et ça me fait extrêmement plaisir. Je remercie également beaucoup Ténébra-yuuki pour sa review très encourageante ^^ **

**Bon, je précise que je n'ai pas de rythme de publication particulier. Je poste un chapitre quand j'ai finis de l'écrire. Bien sûr si j'écris deux chapitres à la fois, je n'en publie qu'un seul et vous attendrez un peu pour le second. Moi, méchante ? Mais nan... XD**

**Enfin je vous laisse et vous souhaite une bonne lecture ^_-**

* * *

**IV. Réunion du clan Uchiwa**

Il était 17h et Naruto attendait sagement que quelqu'un daigne venir le chercher à la sortie du lycée. Toute la journée il s'était retenu pour ne pas aller parler à Suigetsu qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis des années afin d'éviter les questions génantes des deux autres. Il allait en cours trois à quatre semaines dans l'année et il fallait qu'il tombe dans la classe de deux héritiers des plus puissants clans de yakuzas du pays, voir du monde. De vrais beaux gosses soit dit en passant, surtout l'Uchiwa qui était une véritale bombe; d'ailleurs Naruto se demandait comment il avait fait pour ne pas lui avoir déjà sauter dessus. Et en plus il était oligé d'aller en cours jusqu'à Vendredi ! Il était maudit c'est pas possible...

Naruto gémit de désespoir en passant une main dans ses ceveux, les ébouriffant encore plus si possible.

** \- Journée de merde... **Grommela-t-il.

Une moto s'arrêta alors juste devant lui, le stoppant dans sa phase déprime. Le conducteur du véhicule retira son casque pour se faire reconnaître par le blond. C'était un jeune homme du même âge que lui aux cheveux roux presque rouges, une peau de porcelaine, le kanji "_amour_" tatoué sur son front, au dessusde l'oeil gauche et de superbes yeux vert-d'eau soulignés de khôl rendant son regard encore plus pénétrant. Gaara no Sabaku, meilleur ami de Naruto.

** \- Ce n'est que maintenant que tu arrives ? **Grogna ce dernier.

Le roux le regarda froidement et tandis qu'un rictus mauvais se formait sur ses fines lèvres, il articula d'une voix glaciale :

** \- Tu peux aussi rentrer à pied.**

Il ricana à la grimace du blond qui s'empressa d'enfiler son casque et de s'assoir derrière lui.

** \- Tu es sûr ? **Ironisa Gaara. **Ça te ferait les cuisses.**

Il claqua sa main sur une des cuisses de son passager pour appuyer ses dires. Derrière la visière de son casque, Naruto plissa les yeux, un peu vexé.

** \- Ta gueule Gaara. **Gronda-t-il pour le mettre en garde. **Démare.**

Le roux se garda bien de répondre à son alpha et il lança la moto sur la route avec un dernier ricanement. À l'arrière, Naruto profita de la carresse du vent en se demandant si il allait enfin se passer quelque chose d'intéressant. Sa soeur lui avait dit que Yahiko avait un truc important à leur dire.

Avec un peu de chance, ça l'empêcherai d'aller en cours.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

hiashi Hyuga était un homme d'affaires mondialement connu que ce soit pour son charisme ou son travail. Il avait déjà été accusé plusieurs fois d'effetuer des affaires illégales mais jamais personne n'a put le prouver. Craint et admiré, il était un chef de clan respecté et il dirigeait le clan Hyuga depuis déjà pas mal d'années avec honneur et fierté. Depuis la mort de Fugaku Uchiwa, il soutenait les fils de ce dernier comme s'ils étaient ses propres enfants. Tout comme son neveu, Neji, depuis que son père est mort en mission.

Grand et bien bâtit malgré son âge avancé, il est une copie conforme de son neveu en plus vieux avec ses longs et lisses cheveux bruns strillés de mèches argentées, ses yeux nacrés qui ne laissaient transparaître aucune émotion et son visage de marbre.

Un peu plus tôt dans la journée, Kakashi l'avait appelé pour lui transmettre les ordres de l'ainé Uchiwa et il avait annulé ou reporté tous les rendez-vous prévu pour ce soir. Pour que tout le monde soit convié à cette réunion, ce devait être extrêmement important.

L'homme soupira et se dirigea vers l'entrée avec ses deux gardes du corps. La porte s'ouvrit sur une tête surmontée de cheveux blancs ébouriffés et deux amésythes qui se posèrent sur lui.

** \- Bonsoir Hiashi-sama. **Fit Suigetsu en s'inclinant légèrement.

** \- Bonsoir Suigetsu. **Lui répondit l'homme en parcourant le hall des yeux une fois qu'il fut à l'intérieur. **Saurais-tu où est mon neveu ?**

** \- Oui, bien sûr. Il est...**

** \- Bonsoir mon oncle. **Retentit une voix derrière lui. **Vous avez pu venir à ce que je vois.**

** \- ...là. **Finit le blanc avant de s'éclipser discrètement.

** \- Bonsoir Neji. Oui, je me suis empressé de reporter les rendez-vous restants puisque la situation me semblait sérieuse. D'ailleurs sais-tu de quoi il en est ?**

** \- Non. **Fit le plus jeune d'une voix grave. **Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.**

Hiashi allait de nouveau prendre la parole lorsqu'une porte à leur gauche s'ouvrit sur Kizame. Ce dernier inclina légèrement la tête en guise de salutation.

** \- Hiashi-sama, Neji. Ça va bientôt commencer, nous vous attendons.**

Les deux Hyuga aquiéscèrent et passèrent devant lui pour se rendre dans la salle prévue à la réunion. Sachant qu'ils connaissaît parfaitement le manoir, le Requin ne prit pas la peine de les accompagner lorsqu'il remarque l'absence d'un certain jeune homme aux cheveux blancs. Il poussa un long soupir en fouillant la pièce des yeux.

** \- SUIGETSU ! **Hurla-t-il soudainement.

À l'étage au-dessus, une silhouette trésaillit et tenta de se convaincre de continuer dans cette direction mais lorsqu'un cri identique au premier retentit, il sentit clairement la menace dans la voix de son ainé. Et c'est en grognant qu'il fit demi-tour. L'apercevant en haut des escaliers, les mains dans les poches et la mine renfrognée, Kizame ne retint pas son sourire moqueur.

** \- Ben alors cousin, tu as essayé de sécher la réunion ?**

Pour toute réponse, il ne reçut qu'un grognement incompréhensible où il crut tout de même entendre "_**fait chier**_" et "_**réunion de merde**_".

** \- Je sais bien que ça t'emmerde. **Soupira le bleu. **Mais fait un effort pour tes deux potes qui vont surement bien s'embêter aussi.**

Le visage du Requin redevint alors sérieux, attirant l'attention de Suigetsu.

** \- Et puis la situation est assez inquiétante, ça serait sympas que tu sois un minimum au courant...**

Le plus jeune hocha la tête et il passèrent une porte, de l'autre côté plusieurs paires de yeux se tournèrent dans leur direction. C'était une salle immense, très peu meublée avec en son centre une énorme table en bois vernis autour de laquelle plusieurs personnes étaient installées dont les Uchiwa, les Hyuga, les Nara et Kakashi.

Juste au-dessus de cette table, pendait un lustre magnifique qui la touchait presque. Au dos de chaque chaise était gravé un éventail rouge et blanc, symbol du clan Uchiwa, et ce même symbol apparaissaît également en grand sur le mur derrière Itachi et Sasuke qui était assis en bout de table.

Les deux cousisn prirent place et attendirent en silence. Suigetsu parcourut l'assemblée du regard.

Quelques chek de clan assez importants étaient là : Juugo, un grand roux une double personnalité, il était assez flippant. Danzo, un vieux avec des bandages sur un oeil et sur tout le bras gauche, lui, personne ne l'appréciait mais il valait mieux l'avoir en tant qu'allié qu'en tant qu'ennemi. Anko, une brune aux cheveux relevés en pics, fan de sucreries, drôle et un peu sadique sur les bords. Et enfin, Ibiki, un chauve avec deux cicatrices sur le visage et beaucoup d'autres sur le crâne qu'on ne voyait pas puisqu'il portait constament un foulard sur la tête. Son regard donnait froid dans le dos, d'ailleurs les Uciwa faisaient très souvent appel à lui pour les séances de tortures.

Les Nara étaient sous la protections Uchiwa depuis plusieurs générations. D'une intelligence hors norme, ils les avaient toujours conseillés avec brillo. Aujourd'hui ils ne comptaient q'une famile de deux personnes : le père et le fils, la mère étant morte il y avait peu de temps. Les deux étaient de taille normale avec des cheveux relevés en queue de cheval très haute qui faisait grandement penser à un ananas avec la même tête de feignants finis. Le fils n'avait que 20 ans et il faisait déjà partie de la police grâce à son QI exeptionnel tandis que le père pratiquait cette profession depuis maintenant 25 ans. Ils étaient en quelque sorte des espions des Uchiwa, leur apportant le plus d'informations que possible et prenaient tout de même leur travail très au sérieux.

Ayant finit de les détailler, Suigetsu se tourna vers le dernier homme présent qui n'était autre que Kakashi. Il fronça ses sourcils et le maître d'hotel l'interrogea des yeux face à son regard scrutateur.

** \- Tu es à l'heure ? **S'étonna franchement le blanc. **Tu es malade ?**

À ses côté Neji ricana, Kizame lui donna une tape derrière la tête et Sasuke se permit un micro sourire moqueur.

** \- Non, je suis en excellente santé.** Répondit l'épouvantail en évitant soigneusement la première question.

Suigetsu s'apprêtait à de nouveau le questionner mais Itachi l'interrompit.

** \- Ce n'est rien Suigetsu. **Il eut un sourire semblable à celui de son frère. **J'ai avancé la réunion de deux heures pour que notre cher Kakashi puisse être présent à l'heure.**

Les yeux du concerné s'écarquillèrent alors très légèrement à l'entente de ces paroles avant de s'illuminer quelque peu.

** \- C'est une bonne idée ça Itachi-san mais puisque c'est moi qui ait transmit les horaires aux Hyuga, Hiashi-san est aussi en retard.**

** \- Non puisque Itachi m'avait déjà fait part de cette brillante idée que j'ai tout de suite approuvé.**

Précisa l'oncle de Neji avec un rictus moqueur très proche de celui qu'arboraient les deux Uchiwa en bout de table. La victime de cette farce se mura donc dans le silence en fusillant du regard ceux qui le fixaient de façon bien trop ironique à son goût.

Danzo commençait à s'agiter et ne supportant plus cette ambiance détendue, il s'arma de son sourire le plus faux et dit de sa voix désagréable :

** \- Et si nous commencions à parler sérieusement ?**

Avec satisfaction, il vit tous les visages devenir froids et impassibles ou lasses (pour Kakashi et les Nara). Tous se tournèrent vers leur chef qui face à leurs regards interrogateurs, se décida à parler :

** \- Orochimaru a bougé.**

Il se tut afin de laisser ses mots faire leur impact chez ses interlocuteurs. Il poursuivit :

** \- Plusieurs alliances avec son clan ont été effectué et il a reçut une grosse livraison il y a peu.**

À sa droite la voix de Sasuke s'éleva :

** \- Il a donc un plan et il s'est décidé...**

** \- Apparemment. **Confirma Kizame.

Ils se plongèrent tous dans de profondes réflexions n'apercevant pas le sourire satisfait de Danzo. Le père Nara se redressa, sortant tout le monde de sa torpeur.

** \- Nous avons également eut vent du mouvement chez lui. **Il plongea son regard noisette dans celui charbon d'Itachi. **Il a aussi été rapporté au bureau que votre oncle, Madara Uchiwa a été vu en ville.**

Sasuke trésaillit imperceptiblement et son ainé serra les poings sous la table tandis qu'un peu plus loin, Danzo écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Personne ne vit le moindre changement sur les traits de frères Uchiwa et pourtant tous savaient ce que représentait cet homme pour leurs supérieurs.

** \- Montre remercis Shikaku.**

** \- Il y a peu, nous avons eut l'occasion de fouiller une propriété de Orochimaru. **Intervint à son tour son fils, Shikamaru. **Rien d'intéressant n'a été trouvé par l'équipe qui a été envoyé. Par contre lorsque je m'y suis rendu, j'ai pu mettre la main sur une somme liquide d'environs 50 millions de dollards et un gros document. L'argent est au bureau mais j'ai ramené le document chez moi pour l'étudier et je pense que le contenu vous intéressera grandement. **Il fixa les Uchiwa avec un sérieux qui lui était rare. **Je vous l'apporterai dès que possible pour que vous y jetiez un coup d'oeil.**

Voyant que son frère était trop préocupé pour répondre, Sasuke le fit à sa place.

** \- Bien, merci Shikamaru. **Il se tourna vers les Hyuga. **Votre avis sur tout cela Hiashi-san, Neji ?**

** \- Il va falloir prendre quelques précautions. **Annonça le plus vieux.

** \- Comme ?**

** \- Et bien, ça serait déjà pas mal que vous trouviez des gardes du corps compétants. **Commença Neji.

Sa phrase lui valut des regards meurtriers de la part des cousins du gang Same.

** \- Calmez-vous. **Fit Juugo dans leur direction. **Je ne pense pas que Hyuga-san ait voulu vous insulter mais vous serez surement plus utiles pour bien d'autres choses. **Il se tourna vers les deux frères et poursuivit. **Aussi mes hommes sont à votre entière disposition.**

** \- Merci Juugo. **Le brun aux cheveux longs s'adressa ensuite aux Requins. **Ils ont raison.**

Sasuke confirma ses dires d'un simple signe de tête puis se focalisa sur son parrain en l'interpellant.

** \- Que penses-tu de tout cela Kakashi ?**

Ce dernier plonge son regard dans le sien avant de prendre la parole.

** \- Et bien je suis du même avis que Neji-san et d'ailleurs j'ai déjà fais des recherches de mon côtés.**

** \- Et donc ? **

L'homme aux cheveux blanc eut un sourire avant de plonger une main dans sa poche pour en sortir son téléphone et l'agiter sous les yeux de toutes les personnes présentes.

** \- J'ai mené ma petite enquête et ai fini par dégoter le numéro de la personne parfaite.**

** \- La personne parfaite ?**

Le maître d'hotel hocha la tête, un sourire très fier ornant ses lèvres sous les regards amusés des autres. _**Et après c'est moi le gamin**_ pensa ironiquement Sasuke.

** \- Et tu as fait ça quand ?**

** \- Cet après-midi. D'ailleurs je l'ai déjà appelé e il attend seulement un coup de fil pour venir.**

** \- Es-tu sûr que nous pouvons lui faire confiance ? **L'interrogea alors son frère.

** \- Oh, ils ont une très bonne réputation dans le milieu et puis cela fait des années qu'Orochimaru et votre oncle leur courrent après alors je ne pense pas qu'ils nous trahiront.**

** \- Ils ? **L'interrompit le cadet.

** \- Oui, c'est un clan. Connu pour leur excellent travail de nétoyage et de discrétion. D'ailleurs je suis surpris que vous n'ayez toujours pas devinez de qui je parle.**

Son sourire ne quitta pas ses lèvres et s'élargit lorsqu'il sentit Shikaku trésaillir à ses côtés avant de lui lancer un regard incertain.

** \- Attends, ne me dis pas que...**

Kakashi hocha la tête et Shikamaru écarquilla les yeux en se tournant dans sa direction.

** \- Alors ? **S'impatienta Itachi curieux de savoir ce qui avait réussi à sortir les Nara de leur flegme habituelle.

** \- Les Uzumaki...** Souffla le père.

** \- Pardon ? **Se réveilla alors Juugo qui crut avoir mal entendu.

** \- Ce fou a appelé les Uzumaki...**

* * *

_Lundi 18 Septembre, année 2010_

_Voilà, alors depuis la dernière fois, nous rendons souvent visite à ceux du manoir qui sont tous très sympas. Nous nous entendons tous très bien mais nous ne restons jamais très longtemps, trop de souvenirs y sont rattachés. Moi ça va mais mon petit frère veut prendre son temps et il est absolument hors de question que je le lâche. Pour l'instant..._

_nous avons désormais des surnoms trop classes et nous inspirons la crainte autour de nous. Mais le mieux, c'est que personne ne connaît notre véritable identité ou ne se doute de notre nature. Très peu de personne encore en vie savent qui nous sommes et ça aussi c'est pas mal parce que ça nous permet d'avoir une vie un peu plus "_normale_" à côté. Enfin surtout pour mon frère qui a besoin d'autres piliers que moi pour se construire et sur lesquels il peut s'appuyer et des amis c'est super pour ça. Mais il daut tout de même rester prudent c'est pas comme si il attirait les problème comme un aimant..._

_Sinon on a réussi à se faire des potes dans le quartier. Un gang avec lequel on a d'abord fait une alliance avant de devenir amis. Ils ne savent pas qui nous sommes mais ils savent que nous sommes dangereux. Ils sont très drôles et les bagarres avec eux sont toujours sympas parce qu'ils ont un bon niveau. D'ailleurs leur chef m'a apprit plein de nouveaux trucs et il m'appelle "__**Princesse**__". Je le laisse faire parce que je l'aime et puis de toute façon, il est le seul qui se risque à me donner des surnoms pareils. En plus son jeune cousin et mon frère s'entendent aussi très bien._

_Bref, nous faisant comme partis du gang tout en gardant notre indépendance._

_Je préfère largement être libre._

* * *

**Alors ? ça vous a plu ? J'espère... Enfin, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me donner votre avis ou pour tout simplement poser une question. Il n'est pas dit que j'y répondrais (il faut tout de même laisser un peu de suspens des fois^^) mais ça fait toujours plaisir de voir que ma fic intéresse =D**


	5. V Un assassin qui attise la curiosité

**Boooooooonjooooooooour ! Comment ça va les gens ? Moi oui. Bref, on s'en fou. Je suis trop trop trop...trop trop contente de voir que ma fiction a autant de succès. Franchement je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à tant de lecteurs.**

**nnahoj : Ravie que le chapitre t'ai plu, je dois avoué que j'ai eu un peu de mal à l'écrire. Tu te pose des questions ? C'est le but. J'adore finir mes chapitres sur des moments comme ça. Avec moi, tu auras faim souvent XD**

**fan-de-manga : Ta review m'a fait super plaisir. J'ai dû me retenir de ne pas sauter de joie. Merci. Je suis contente que tu me dise ce que tu penses. Pour ce qui est d'avoir le temps... quand on s'ennuie en cours on a toujours le temps, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ^^ Après pour la publication, je l'avais précisé précédemment mais je publie un chapitre lorsque je l'ai fini. Je n'ai pas de rythme particulier.**

**Hakari : Bien sûr que ça peut s'arrêter là. C'est même bien plus drôle pour moi qui connais la suite de vous voir attendre. HA HA HA HA HA ! XD Je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise et je te remercie pour ta review.**

**lemonpowaa : Contente que ça te plaise. Voir que mes efforts sont récompensés par le plaisir que prennent des gens à me lire me fait chaud au coeur. J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant ;)**

**Tenebra-yuuki : Hey ! Merci encore et encore pour tes encouragements ! Ça fait toujours plaisir. Alors tu penses que nous sommes en présence de loups-garous ? Hum... Tu verras, peut être bien ^^ En espérant que ça te plaira toujours autant.**

**Latoreya : Salut ! Merci beaucoup pour ta fiction, ça m'a vraiment faut plaisir. Pour ce qui est de l'inspiration ne t'inquiète pas, elle n'est pas prête de me quitter. Par contre pour la publication, je n'en sais trop rien. Je te promet de toujours faire au plus vite mais je ne garantie rien. Pour ce qui est du passage en italique à la fin de chaque chapitre, ne t'inquiète pas c'est normal que tu ne comprennes pas. C'est exprès. D'ailleurs je suis étonnée parce que tu es la 1ere à me poser la question. Les autres doivent tellement intelligents... (grosse ironie) Mais tu n'es pas stupide. Enfin je pense... XP**

**Plusieurs d'entre vous l'on félicité parce que ma fiction n'avait que peu de fautes d'orthographe. Merci à vous et je m'excuse si vous en voyez, je fais tout mon possible.**

**Sur ce... Bonne lecture ! XD**

* * *

**V. Un assassin qui attise la curiosité**

Cela faisait cinq minutes que le silence régnait dans la pièce. Kakashi avait finalement passé son coup de fil et ils attendaient tous cet homme avec impatience. Depuis que Shikamaru avait deviné à qui l'épouvantail avait choisi de faire appel, chacun s'était perdu dans ses pensées.

Les Uzumaki était un clan qui, dans le passé, avait eut une puissance égale à celle des Uchiwa, voir plus grande. Mais un jour, ils avaient complêtement disparu sans laisser la moindre traces ou le moindre corps avant de refaire surface à Tokyo quelques années plus tard, totalement changé. En effet, ils n'étaient plus le puissant clan de yakuzas d'antan mais un groupe d'assasins d'élite, mondialement craints et redoutés. De nombreuses personnes avaient fait appel à eux pour divers services : espionnages, assassinats, protections, conseils, attentats ou encore simplement pour avoir des informations. Cela depuis maintenant huit ans et pourtant, jamais personne n'avait réussi à connaître l'identité de l'un d'entre eux. C'était un groupe de criminels mondiaux.

Sasuke fouillait dans sa mémoire, rassemblant toutes les informations qu'il avait sur eux. Après tout, il y avait des chances pour que ce soit eux qui s'occupe de leur sécurité. On disait qu'ils étaient des démons, inhumains. La plupart des corps qu'ils laissaient derrière eux n'avaient pratiquement plus rien d'humain et avaient été torturé puis sauvagement déchiquetés ou brulé, ou démembré ou... Bref. Ils étaient toujours mal en point. Chacun d'eux avaient un surnoms en fonction de ce qu'ils laissaient apparaître d'eux et de leur manières d'agir. On pensait même ne pas tous les connaître.

Shikaku eut un frisson de peur et d'excitation. Ça faisait des années qu'il était dans la police et il n'était jamais tombé sur une affaire aussi complexe que celle des Uzumaki et ce n'était pas l'intelligence ou la stratégie qu'il manquait aux Nara. À plusieurs reprises ils avaient débarqué dans le manoir de l'ancien clan de yakuzas pensant que ce serait là que s'installeraient les assassins puisqu'ils portaient le même nom que le clan disparu. Mais ils étaient malheureusement tombé sur une famille tout à fait normale. Suite aux interrogatoirs et aux fouilles, parce que les résidants étaient tout de même suspectés, tout ce qu'ils trouvèrent fut : rien. Absolument rien. Le néant absolu. C'en était désespérant. La seul façon pour eux de savoir qui était l'auteur des crimes étaient l'état dans lequel ils retrouvaient la victime. Que des personnes aussi dangereuses arrivent à se fondre aussi facilement dans la masse sans que personne ne puisse mettre la main dessus lui faisait froid dans le dos.

Danzo, lui, fulminait. Tout devenait plus compliqué et c'était encore une fois à cause de ces idiots. Saletés d'Uzumaki ! Ne pouvaient-ils pas se contenter de mourir ? Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit toujours eux qui viennent le déranger dans ses affaires ? Il devait vite trouver un moyen de s'en débarrasser sinon tout était foutu !

Quand à Juugo, il était tout excité. Il allait enfin pouvoir le revoir. Enfin, peut être. En espérant qu'il arrivera à le reconnaître parce que ça faisait tout de même douze ans qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus.

Les deux cousins se jetaient de nombreux coups d'oeil en se posant les mêmes questions intérieurement. Alors ils allaient enfin les revoir ? Mais faisaient-ils vraiment partis des Uzumaki ? Avaient-ils changés ? Les consideraient-ils encore comme des amis ? En tous cas, ils espéraient vraiment ne pas avoir à se battre contre eux.

Itachi faisait comme son jeune frère, repassant en boucle dans son esprit tout ce qu'il savait de ce groupe d'assassins, c'est à dire pas grand chose. Il se questionnait également sur les documents trouvés chez Orochimaru dont lui avait parlé Shikamaru. Ça l'intriguait. Qu'est ce que ça pouvait bien être ?

Et enfin Kakashi. Il observait tout ce petit monde en se balançant nonchalamment sur sa chaise, amusé. Il s'inquiétait pour la sécurité de son filleul et de son frère mais maintenant qu'il savait que les Uzumaki allaient s'en occuper, il avait l'esprit plus tranquille. Il leur faisait confiance; après tout, ils étaient les meilleurs dans leur domaine. Soulagé, le maître d'hôtel sortit un livre de poche à la couverture orange flashy de sa veste, l'ouvrit et se plongea dans sa lecture avec délectation, un sourire d'abruti fini aux lèvres.

Au bout de quelques minutes, un majordome entra en tremblant pour annoncer qu'un certain _Uzumaki _souhaitait les voir. Itachi hocha la tête et demanda au pauvre homme qui semblait à moitié mort de peur de le faire entrer. Tous ceux dans la pièce retinrent leur souffle à part les Hyuga, qui semblaient détendus, et Kakashi qui boudait de ne pas avoir put finir son chapitre.

Une silhouette encapuchonnée passa la porte d'un pas tranquille et léger, laissant le domestique terrorisé fermer derrière lui. De grande taille, le nouveau venu dégageait une aura de puissance écrasante mettant en alerte les personnes présentes : cet homme était dangereux. L'inconnu leva alors lentement ses mains, comme pour ne pas les effrayer, abaissa sa capuche , dévoilant son visage et laissa les yakuzas le détailler. Musclé juste comme il fallait, un visage aux traits durs et fermés, des yeux bleux et des cheveux très roux hérissés. Il avait également beaucoup de percings : plusieurs sur chaque oreille, deux sur la lèvre inférieure et un sur l'arcade droite ainsi qu'une bague au majeur de la main gauche.

Le silence pesant et les regards posés sur lui ne le génaient pas, il était parfaitement détendu bien que froid et distant. Le silence était bien partit pour s'éterniser lorsqu'un sifflement le brisa.

** \- Pas mal. **Fit une voix féminine. **T'es qui beau gosse ?**

Tous les regards se tournèrent en direction de Anko qui dévorait littéralement du regard l'assassin du regard.

** \- Tiens je t'avais oublié Anko. **S'étonna Kakashi. Puis il se tourna vers son voisin. **Pareil pour toi Ibiki d'ailleurs.**

** \- C'est normal. Ibiki ne parle jamais et Anko s'est endormie dès le début. **Expliqua calmement Neji.

** \- Quoi ! **Hurla la jeune femme sous le regard mécontent d'Itachi et les ricanements de Sasuke et Suigetsu. **C'est même pas vrai d'abord !**

Une voix grave et profonde s'éleva alors, les stoppant net dans leurs enfantillages.

** \- Je m'appelle Yahiko. **Annonça le roux. **On me surnomme aussi Pain.**

Le silence reprit le pouvoir durant quelques secondes avant que :

** \- Pain ? **Murmura Anko avant d'exploser. **Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'un Uzumaki fait ici !?**

** \- Peut être que si tu écoutais au lieu de dormir tu serais au courant. **Trancha la voix glaçante d'Itachi.

La jeune femme se figea et se tut en fusillant du regard les trois plus jeunes de la tablée qui se moquaient d'elle discrètement. Sasuke fut le premier à se calmer. Il se tourna vers le grand roux pour plonger son regard abyssal dans la mer glacée qu'étaient les yeux de son opposant.

** \- Sais-tu pourquoi nous t'avons appelé ?**

** \- Non. **Répondit Yahiko. **Mais en y réfléchissant un peu, c'est logique.**

Un blanc suivit et l'interrogation qu'il distinguait dans les yeux de ses vis-à-vis poussa l'assassin à poursuivre.

** \- Hatake Kakashi, 32 ans, directeur de l'hôtel **_**Sharingan**_**, trafic d'armes et d'esclaves mais surtout de drogue en tout genre. Shikamaru Nara, 20 ans, enquêteur en chef, petit génie et espion des Uchiwa. Shikaku Nara, 45 ans, commisaire de police, également un génie de la stratégie et espion des Uchiwa. Ibiki Norino, 40 ans, spécialiste de la torture psychologique et physique, ancien criminel connu sous le nom de **_**Grizzly**_**, chef des interrogatoirs et tortures chez les Uchiwa. Anko Mitarashi, 37 ans, ancienne favorite d'Orochimaru, aujourd'hui un des meilleur élément de la famille Uchiwa. Danzô Shimura, 52 ans, directeur du plus grand réseau de ventes d'esclaves dans le monde, allié des Uchiwa. Uchiwa Sasuke, 17 ans, fils cadet de la famille Uchiwa, étudiant au lycée de Konoha, bras droit d'Itachi Uchiwa. Itachi Uchiwa, 21 ans, fils ainé de la famille Uchiwa et chef du clan depuis 5 ans. Neji Hyuga, 17 ans, héritier du clan Hyuga et neveu du chef actuel, étudiant au lycée Konoha. Hiashi Hyuga, 48 ans, chef du clan Hyuga depuis 12 ans, le plus grand allié du clan Uchiwa. Juugo, 20 ans, trafiquant d'armes en tous genres, ancien allié d'Orochimaru avant de se mettre au service des Uchiwa. Suigetsu Hôzuki, 17 ans, étudiant à Konoha, cousin de Kizame Hoshigaki, 21 ans, tous deux anciens membres du gang Same et aujourd'hui hommes de main des frères Uchiwa.**

Le roux avait déblatéré tout ceci sans la moindre hésitation en citant tour à tour les personnes qu'il regardait. Comme si toutes ces informations, dont certaines étaient censées être inconnues de tous sauf des concernés, étaient totalement banales. Mais Yahiko ne leur laissa pas le temps d'en placer une.

** \- Pour que toutes les personnes du clan Uchiwa soient réunies, il doit y avoir quelque chose de passablement inquiétant. Or il y a eut du changement du côtés d'Orochimaru qui est votre principal ennemi dont une importante livraison d'armes et plusieurs nouvelles alliances. Il y a effectivement de quoi s'inquiéter.**

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et conclu d'un air grave :

** \- Vous vous préparez à contrer et éliminer Orochimaru une bonne fois pour toute. Et pour cela, vous avez besoin d'aide.**

Cette fois il se tut pour de bon, ricanant intérieurement devant l'étonnement des personnes en face de lui. Leurs réactions ne se firent d'ailleurs pas trop attendre. Certains le fixaient avec colère et incompréhension, d'autres avec curiosité et le reste n'avaient tout simplement aucune émotion apparente, du moins il n'arrivait pas à deviner. C'est alors que la dernière personne qu'il aurait imaginé intervenir parla :

** \- Comment sais-tu tout cela ? **Demanda Ibiki d'une voix qu'il qualifierait de menaçante.

Son côté chef d'interrogatoirs qui ressortait ? Yahiko se permit un léger rictus moqueur que très peu de personnes réussir à percevoir.

** \- J'ai mes sources. **Se contenta-t-il de répondre.

** \- Il a des choses que tu ne devrais pas savoir... **Murmura Kizame.

** \- Je n'ai cité que le principal, **soupira le roux. **Pourquoi croyez vous que nous sommes de bons tueurs à gages ?**

** \- Voyez vous ça... Et que sais - tu d'autre ? **S'enquit Sasuke.

À ses côtés, Itachi sourit à la curiosité de son frère. Lui aussi trouvait ce Yahiko intéressant. Si tous les Uzumaki étaient comme lui, il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'ils décident de passer un contrat avec eux. Il sourit et se concentra de nouveau sur la conversation, le roux répondait à son cadet.

** \- Je sais aussi que Kakashi est votre parrain et que celui-ci est un assez gros pervers. Neji Hyuga n'est pas censé être l'héritier de son clan, que le gang Same a disparu i ans à cause d'Orochimaru, que les trois plus jeunes ici présent sont très amis ou encore qu'Anko Mitarashi entretient une relation avec le Grizzly...**

** \- Il suffit ! **S'écria Danzô, coupant la liste du roux, agacé. **Ne pouvons nous pas resté sérieux ? **

** \- Je trouvais cela intéressant moi. **Dit calmement Neji. **Pas toi Anko ?**

La pauvre jeune femme rougit et se renfrogna dans son fauteuil en grommelant. Quand à Ibiki, il resta fidèle à lui-même, n'affichant pas la moindre émotion sur son visage balafré. Danzô fulminait de les voir tous aussi détendu et il détestait vraiment la façon méprisante et hautaine que Pain avait de le regarder. Ne pouvaient-ils pas parler d'un plan qu'ils compteraient mettre en exécution contre Orochimaru ? Et parmis tous les clans du monde et tous les assassins de renommé, il fallait qu'ils choisissent les Uzumaki ! Le vieux borgne était furieux et espérait que ces abrutis d'Uchiwa banniraient la stupide idée de cet idiot de Kakashi et qu'ils renverraient cet imbécile de rouqin.

** \- Est-ce que les Uzumki accepteraient de passer un contrat avec les clans Uchiwa et Hyuga ?**

À cette question, le directeur de la vente d'esclaves manqua de s'étouffer et fusilla du regard celui qui venait de parler.

** \- Normalement il n'y a aucun problème. Mais comme vous le savez Hiashi-san, iI faut d'abord que l'on se mette tous d'accord. **Expliqua le roux.

** \- Evidemment. **Affirma Itachi en hochant la tête. **Et quand pensez-vous que nous pourrions mettre tout cela au clair ?**

Yahiko ne répondit pas tout de suite cherchant un jour où tout le monde serait au manoir afin de finaliser ce contrat en or.

** \- Actuellement la plupart sont en mission pour la semaine. Samedi dans la matinée ? **Demanda-t-il enfin. **A la planque des Uzumaki bien sûr.**

** \- C'est d'accord. **Confirma Sasuke à la place de son frère.

Satisfait, l'assassin eut un sourire moqueur en direction de Danzô puis rajusta sa capuche en se dirigeant vers la porte. Au moment de sortir, il dit d'une voix sarcastique sans pour autant prendre la peine de se retourner :

** \- Si jamais vous ne savez pas où se situt le manoir, je pense que les Nara se fairont une joie de vous indiquer le chemin.**

Puis il disparu dans l'ombre et on entendit que le bruit de la porte d'entrée comme signe qu'il était bel et bien partit.

Au bout de quelques minutes de silence, le borgne se leva et suivit le même parcours que le roux un peu plus tôt en lachant un "_**Bonsoir**_" glacial avant de disparaître. Itachi fronça les sourcils à ce comportement mais ne fit aucune remarque bien trop préoccupé par leur entrevu avec l'Uzumaki. C'st la voix de son frère qui le sortit de ses pensées :

** \- Bon, il est bien evident que rien de ce qui vient de se passer ne sortira d'ici.**

Ils faisaient confiance à tout ce petit monde mais il fallat toujours préciser, sait-on jamais. Si ils font une conneries, ils ne pourront pas dire q'ils n'ont pas été prévenus. Il plongea ses yeux noirs dans ceux de chacun pour appuyer sa presque-menace et lorsqu'il fut sûr que le message était bien passé, il reprit :

** \- Bien. Donc si personne n'a rien à rajouter, vous pouvez disposer. Bonne soirée à tous.**

Suite à cela certains partirent en les saluant et d'autres restèrent encore un peu pour régler quelques détails jusqu'à ce que l'horloge ne les rappelle à l'ordre en sonnant les douze coups de minuit. Les derniers invités partirent les uns après les autres laissant les résidants de l'immeuble se reposer de leur journée. Ces derniers montèrent se coucher en silence, repassant en boucle les évènements de la soirée et lorsqu'il fut enfin dans sa chambre, Sasuke se jetta sur son lit en poussant un long soupir. Ce Yahiko/Pain l'avait vraiment intrigué. Si le reste du clan Uzumaki lui ressemnblait ça allait être une véritable partie de plaisir. Il faudra peut qu'il fasse tout de même quelques recherches sur eux avant Samedi.

Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres quand il se rendit compte que sa curiosité s'était éveillée. Peut être que ses journées s'annonçaient moins ennuyeuses.

* * *

_Mercredi 30 Mai, année 2011_

_Cet après-midi j'ai faillit pêter un câble et mon frère aussi. Heureusement Sei était là pour m'aider à ne pas perdre le contrôle et Shikaku a fait de même pour mon frère. Il est vrai que si des humains avaient ne serait – ce qu'entre apperçu notre véritable apparence ça aurait mit le bordel._

_Enfin, après s'être finalement installés au manoir familial, on avait promi aux Same de revenir les voir de temps en temps. Aujourd'hui nous avions le temps donc nous avons décidé de passer. Mais une fois arrivés à l'endroit habituel, tout ce que nous avons trouvé étaient les corps de nos amis au sol et au milieu d'eux, Kimimaro qui semblait trouver la scène comique._

_Cet enfoiré d'hippie ! Je savais qu'il était pas net mais personne ne m'a écouté._

_Cet enflure parlait avec le toutou du Serpent : le Scarabé. À son sourire satisfait et à l'argent qui passait entre leurs mains, j'ai vite compris la situation : Kimimaro avait vendu les Same au Serpent._

_Je l'ai massacré lui et ses potes ainsi que quelques chien du Serpent. Mon petit frère a bien amoché Yakushi mais cette raclure a tout de même réussit à nous filer entre les doigts. Nous nous apprêtions à nous transformer pour le déchiqueter mais Sei et Shukaku sont de nouveau intervenus, nous empêchant de commettre l'irréparable et nous calmant un peu par la même occasion._

_Nous sommes donc rentrés au manoir et la Hyuga nous a annoncé que les deux cousins étaient sains et saufs et désormais sous la protection des Uchiwa._

* * *

**Et voilà ! Le chapitre 5. Cela vous a-t-il plu ? Alors d'après vous, que va-t-il se passer ? Seule Latoreya m'a posé des questions, ça veut dire que vous avez tous tout compris ? WOUAAAAA ! Intelligents... XD Enfin. A la prochaine mes roudoudous au nutella !**


	6. VI La belle inconnue

**Salut la compagnie ! Comment ça va-til ? **

**Je suis très contente de voir que ma fiction plaît. Comme ça fait plaisir ! XD Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire à part merci, merci, merci, merci, merci... merci, merci ! Et encore j'en ai zappé plusieurs. Je ne vous remercierais jamais assez. Vos commentaires sont très encourageants et je promet de faire de mon mieux !**

**Je dois également vous prévenir que les prochains chapitres risquent d'avoir du retard. Je ne saurais vous de combien de temps et je m'en excuse. En ce moment j'ai quelques... problèmes et écrire n'est pas toujours facile dans ces moments-là. Il en est de même pour mes autres fictions.**

**Voilà merci de votre compréhension et désolée d'avance -'**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous ! ^_-**

* * *

**VI. La belle inconnue**

Cela faisait deux jours que la réunion avait eut lieu et il ne s'était rien passé de particulier. Itachi et Sasuke avaient simplement rassemblés le plus d'informations possibles sur les Uzumaki et du côté du cadet, tenté de comprendre qui était ce Naruto Namikaze. Il l'avait trouvé plus qu'étrange la dernière fois sur le toit. En même temps, ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on tombait sur un beau gosse pareil qui parlait français et qui était une vieille connaissance de votre meilleur ami. Mais leur entrevue sur le toit avait été la première et la dernière fois où ils se sont parlés parce que le beau gosse en question l'évitait comme la peste. Non, il _les _évitait. Quoi qu'il en soit, faute de ne pouvoir lui parler, Sasuke s'était mit à l'observer, tentant de le percer à jour. Naruto était un cancre délinquant. Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour le décrire. Il ne faisait absolument rien en cours si ce n'était dormir, affalé sur son bureau; dans la cour, il avait déjà déclencher plusieurs bagarres juste pour le plaisir de se battre, il répondait aux professeurs avec un profond mépris, il fumait et buvait au sein de l'établissement et il en passait des meilleures... Tout ceci ne faisait bien sûr pas de lui un délinquant, mais Neji avait affirmé qu'il était pratiquement sûr que le blond était capable de bien plus mais que quelque chose semblait le retenir, "_**Ou quelqu'un**_" avait alors rajouté Suigetsu sans pour autant développer le fond de sa pensée. D'ailleurs ce dernier était très bizarre ces derniers temps. Peu bruyant, presque silencieux et tellement pensif qu'il ne s'assoupissait plus en cours. Il avait même donné une bonne réponse en maths hier, distraitement,certes, mais cela avait eut le don de clouer le prof et de choquer toute la classe. Ce dont il ne s'était même pas rendu compte en plus. La veille, les deux frères avaient discuté et Itachi avait part à son cadet que Kizame aussi agissait bizarrement le plongeant d'autant plus dans la confusion. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous en ce moment ?

Il soupira un long moment, attirant le regard de son frère sur lui mais avant que celui-ci ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, la voix de leur chauffeur les interpella :

** \- Monsieur, regardez !**

Tous deux tournèrent les yeux en direction de ce que leur pointait l'armoire à glace aux cheveux bruns qui leur servait de garde du corps. Une limousine plus grande et plus luxueuse que la leur mais tout aussi noire venait de démarrer et de leur passer devant. Elle n'avait rien de particulier mais ce qui attira immédiatement le regard des deux bruns fut la plaque d'immatriculation. Et là ils avaient un problème.

** \- Qu'est-ce qu'une voiture d'Orochimaru fait ici ? **Gronda Itachi.

Sasuke ne dit rien, se contentant d'observer son frère qui semblait de bien mauvaise humeur sans qu'il n'en sache la raison. Ce n'est surement pas la vue d'un véhicule ennemi sur leur territoire qui le mettrait dans un état pareil. En effet, Itachi était énervé. Déjà parce que cette enflure était chez eux mais surtout parce que, pour la première fois depuis bientôt un an, il n'avait pas pu voir la belle inconnue aux yeux bleus. Lui-même ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était en colère pour si peu. Et ne pas comprendre l'agaçait au plus haut point.

Devant eux, la limousine d'Orochimaru avança et Sasuke le dévança en s'adressant au chauffeur :

** \- Suis-le Yano. **Ordonna-t-il.

L'homme au volant obéit immédiatement en sentant dans son dos l'énervement palpable de ses supérieurs. Ils savaient pertinemment que ce qu'ils faisaient était totalement stupide et déraisonnable mais ils se fichaient pas mal de tout cela maintenant. En résumé, si c'était un piège ils étaient fait comme des rats. C'était bien la première fois qu'ils agissaient ainsi sur un coup de tête.

Enfin, cela faisait déjà quelques minutes qu'ils la filait et il y avait de l'agitation dans la voiture de devant. Quand ils finirent par déboucher sur l'autoroute, la limousine d'Orochimaru fit de violentes embardées comme si le conducteur paniquait. Les deux frères observaient attentivement les ombres qui s'agittaient depuis le pare brise arrière en face d'eux. Quand soudain la vitre de la fenêtre arrière gauche explosa et une silhouette en sortit en se contorsinnant habilement. Elle agrippa le haut de la voiture et se hissa sur le toit avec force. Sasuke et Itachi écarquillèrent tous deux les yeux (du moins autant qu'un Uchiwa pouvait se le permettre) en reconnaissant cette personne.

** \- Itachi, **fit le plus jeune, **c'est ta belle inconnue.**

Le susnommé fronça les sourcils sans détourner le regard de la blonde qui se maintenait tant bien que mal.

** \- Ma belle inconnue ?**

** \- Ben tu sais, celle que tu manges des yeux tous les matins.**

** \- Et depuis quand tu... **Mais il fut interrompu par Yano.

** \- Monsieur ! Elle nous fais signe !**

En effet la blonde maintenait sa position d'une main et de l'autre, tentait d'attirer leur attention. Une fois que les trois hommes eurent le regards posé sur elle, elle fit toute une série de signes de sa main valide. Sasuke haussa élégament un sourcil et Itachi grogna de mécontentement : aucun d'eux ne connaissait le langage des signes. Il s'enfonça dans son siège, énervé, lorsque soudain quelque chose lui revint à l'esprit et ses yeux s'illuminèrent. Il se redressa alors brusquement pour interpeller leur chauffeur :

** \- Yano, que dit-elle ?**

** \- Elle me demande si nous parlons le langage des signes. **Répondit le garde du corps sans se retourner. **Dois-je lui répondre ?**

** \- Oui et demande lui ce qu'elle veut.**

L'homme aquieça et fit ce qu'on lui demandait. Voyant cela, la jeune fille eut un léger sourire et fit de nouveau bouger sa main à une vitesse surprenante. Sasuke se fit alors la remarque que de parler ainsi pouvait être pratique pour communiquer, lors d'une mission par exemple.

** \- Elle demande si nous accepterions de lui venir en aide.**

Soudain c'était comme si le véhicule adverse s'éveillait : il bougeait dans tous les sens, faisant de brusques virages qui manquèrent de faire lâcher prise à la cascadeuse. Un homme sortit sa tête de la fenêtre brisée par laquelle elle s'était échappée plus tôt et la visa avec un pistolet. D'une étonnante agilité, la jeune femme balança ses jambes sur le côté sans déserrer la poigne de ses mains. Son attaquant se prit un pied dans le poignet, lui faisant lâcher son arme, et un deuxième dans la tête qui le fit basculer en arrière. Il ne tomba pas, mais la limousine continuait de rouler et il ne vit que trop tard le camion qui s'approchait dangereusement. Il fut percuté de plein fouet et la blonde entendit distinctement une multitude de craquements écoeurants prouvant que les os étaient bel et bien brisés, avant de voir le corps sans vie de l'homme pendouiller lamentablement contre la carrosserie. Les Uchiwa avaient assisté à la scène sans la moindre émotion ou compassion pour le mort mais voyant que la voiture devant eux continuait ses embardées et que la belle inconnue avait de plus en plus de mal à rester sur le toit de celle-ci, Itachi ordonna à leur chauffeur de faire le nécessaire. Ce dernier obéit et fit avancer leur véhicule à gauche de celui des hommes d'Orochimaru, jusqu'à ce que la portière passager soit à la hauteur de la jeune fille. Comprenant la manoeuvre, cette dernière se laissa prudemment tomber contre la carrosserie sans lâcher le toit des mains jusqu'à pouvoir prendre appuie sur le marche pied. Une fois qu'elle fut stable, elle demanda à Yano de rapprocher encore un peu la voiture et d'ouvrir la fenêtre. Quand cela fut fait, la blonde agrippa une de ses mains à leur voiture et alors qu'elle allait faire de même avec la seconde, une poigne puissante sur son poignet l'en empêcha. C'était l'autre conducteur qui avait lui aussi baissé sa fenêtre afin de tenter de retenir la jeune femme. Plutôt mourir que de rentrer les mains vides, son patron sera en colère et il ne voulait absolument pas subir une de ses punitions. Cette tigresse aux yeux bleus avait mis hors d'état de nuire les deux montagnes de muscles qui l'accompagnaient. Bien qu'il sache que c'était peine perdue, il tentait le tout pour le tout. Malheureusement pour lui, il n'aura pas vécu longtemps et son exeptionnelle volonté l'aura mené à sa perte. Yano avait sortit un flingue d'on ne sait où et il lui tira une balle en pleine tête, le faisant lâcher prise. Libérée de l'emprise de cet homme, la blonde s'empressa de tourner le volant de celui-ci dans la direction opposée à la voiture de ses sauveurs pour leur éviter un accident. Et tandis que la limousine des Uchiwa accélérait et quittait l'autoroute, la jeune fille entra dans le véhicule par la fenêtre ouverte avec agilité, laissant derrière eux un bouchon monumental.

Le silence perdura encore quelques temps avant d'être brisé par la nouvelle arrivante.

** \- Merci beaucoup pour votre aide. **Sourit-elle.

** \- Ce n'est rien. Mais vous devrier remercier Yano puisque c'est lui qui a fait tout le travail. **Lui répondit Itachi en pointant le concerné du doigt.

La jeune fille passa ses mains dans sa chevelure dorée et commença à la tresser tout en parlant.

** \- Oui, je sais, j'ai bien vu. Mais je sais aussi que Yano-san n'aurait rien fait de tout cela si vous n'aviez pas été d'accord.**

Sasuke sourit à son tour.

** \- En effet.**

Le silence reprit son droit dans l'habitacle et Sasuke se permit de détailler le plus discrètement possible celle qu'ils venaient de sauver. Il devait bien avouer que son frère avait de bons goûts. Ses longs cheveux blonds désormais tressés, reposaient sur son épaule droite, mettant en valeur les pointes rouge sang qu'elle tortillait mécaniquement. Ses grands yeux bleux fixaient droit devant, perdus dans le vide mais ils n'en restaient pas moins magnifiques. Une peau bronzée, de longues jambes fines, un jean noir avec deux chaînes d'argent sur le côté , un collier dont le pendentif était caché sous son débardeur noir et large qui laissait apparaître un bandeau aussi rouge que le bout de ses cheveux, sur sa poitrine. Des bottes en cuir rouge, quelques bracelets aux poignets, une dizaine d'anneaux à l'oreille gauche et un rubis à son oreille droite. Ce dernier détail fit d'ailleurs tilter le cadet Uchiwa mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire la moindre remarque, une musique explosa dans la voiture faisant presque sursauter les trois hommes (_NDA__ : un groupe vraiment génial= "Skrillex" et la musique est __Scary Monsters and Nice Sprite__. À écouter._). La blonde plongea la main dans sa poche pour en sortir un portable qui était à l'origine de cette _agression auditive_ comme le pensait Itachi. Elle regarda qui cherchait à la joindre puis s'excusa avant de décrocher.

_** \- S**__**í**__** ? **_Fit-elle dans le combiné. _**No, soy en el coche de los Uchiwa. El Serpiente todavía de trató de secuestrarme y todavía falló . No, Uchiwa me ayudaron, sin ellos habré estado en la mierda. **_

Elle poussa un long soupir tandis que depuis l'appareil on entendait la voix de son interlocuteur qui semblait lui passer un savon.

_** \- No te inquietes, yo te digo, todo va bien ahora. ¡Sí pero no consiguió !**_On entendait clairement l'agacement dans sa voix. _**Lo siento de haberte inquietado pero no soy una pilluela, se desenredarme. **_Reprit-elle plus calmement. _**Escuchas, hablaremos de estó más tarde. Sí... Te lo prometo. **_

Elle se tut quelques secondes pour écouter son correspondant et petit à petit un doux sourire éclaira son visage et ses yeux pétillèrent. Quand il vit cela, Itachi fut comme émerveillé et son coeur fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

_** -Adíos.**_

Et elle raccrocha. La jeune femme se retourna alors vers les deux frères et leur fit de plates excuses en expliquant que cet appel avait été important.

** \- Il y a pas de mal. **La rassura Itachi. **On vous dépose quelque part ?**

** \- Oh... Et bien, ça m'arrengerait si vous pourriez me laisser au grand carrefour du quartier d'affaires. Si possible bien sûr, je peux toujours y aller à pieds.**

** \- Yano. **Fit simplement le brun aux cheveux longs.

L'interpellé hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il avait compris et la voiture vira brusquement à gauche. Il y eut encore quelques minutes de trajet durant lesquelles la jeune fille et les Uchiwa parlèrent de choses et d'autres. D'ailleurs, ces derniers avaient remarqués que la blonde trouvait toujours une parade pour éviter les questions sur elle. Ce qui était très compliqué mais elle y arrivait parfaitement bien. Si bien que lorsqu'ils furent au carrefour, ils ne connaissaient même pas son prénom. La jeune femme les remercia de nouveau avant de fermer la porte derrière elle et de se diriger vers le lampadaire contre lequel Itachi la voyait tous les matins. À peine se fut elle arrêté sur le bord du trottoir qu'un motard lui passa devant à toute vitesse et lui lança un sac qu'elle mit rapidement sur son dos après l'avoir rattrapé au vol. Pourtant le véhicule ne s'arrêta pas et poursuivit sa route sans que la blonde n'y prête attention. Lorsque la moto disparu à un coin de rue plus loin, une seconde fit son apparition à la même vitesse. Le conducteur, dont on ne distinguait pas le visage à cause du casque, tendit son bras gauche à l'horizontale, parallèlement à la route. La belle inconnue était désomais sur la route, face à la moto, sa main disposée de la même manière. Et puis, d'un seul coup, elle se mit à courir en direction du véhicule à deux roux sans que celui-ci ne ralentisse, la main en avant et lorsqu'elle fut à sa portée, l'individu casqué attrapa la main tendue. D'une souplesse et d'une force peu communes, la jeune femme utilisa la vitesse de la moto et la poigne solide de son comparse à son avantage pour balancer son corps, les jambes en avant, et se réceptioner derrière lui habilement et s'asseoir. Puis ils disparurent à leur tour dans le bruit assourdissant du moteur. Il n'avait pas ralentit une seule fois. Bien qu'impressionés par la prouesse dont ils venaient d'être témoins, Itachi et Sasuke restèrent parfaitement impassibles.

** \- Dis moi Yano, **commença l'ainé sans détaché son regard de là où les motards avaient disparus,** c'était bien en espagnol qu'elle parlait ?**

** \- Oui monsieur.**

** \- Que disait-elle ?**

** \- Qu'elle était désolée de l'avoir inquiété et que vous l'aviez sauvée du serpent.**

Sasuke ricana à ses paroles. Il était vrai qu'Orochimaru faisait indéniablement penser à cet animal fourbe à la langue fourche que ce soit physiquement ou non. Il se tourna vers son frère qui s'était perdu dans ses pensées en se titrutant les cheveux et lorsqu'il voulut lui parler, ce qu'il vit le stoppa net dans son élan. Itachi avait posé sa main à plat sur la vitre de sa fenêtre et après quelques secondes, il bougea ses doigts sur la surface froide, y traçant des symboles invisibles et compliqués. Ahuris, Sasuke lâcha la main de son frère des yeux pour fixer son visage et ce qu'il vit le figea. Le visage d'Itachi était détendu et pensif, perdu dans un autre monde et pourtant totalement serein. Complêtement abasourdis, le jeune Uchiwa abaissa ses paupières, peu sûr de ce qu'il voyait et lorsqu'il les rouvrit, son frère était redevenu normal et le fixait avec interrogation. Avait-il rêvé ? Il secoua la tête comme pour se remettre les idées en place et contempla le paysage qui s'était remit à défiler à sa fenêtre. Et voilà. Maintenant son frère aussi devenait bizarre ! Mais qu'avaient-ils tous en ce moment ? Cherchant une explication à ces comportement étranges, une question s'imposa alors dans son esprit. La trouvant désagréable, il tenta de la chasser. Mais tandis que la limousine traversait la ville dans un doux ronronement de moteur, cette question tournait en boucle dans sa tête.

_** \- Et si c'était moi qui étais bizarre ?**_

* * *

_Jeudi 26 Février, année 2013_

_Je viens tout juste de terminer la mission qui m'avait été confiée. Je devais espionner des dealers français qui venaient tout juste de débarquer et m'en débarrasser s'ils posaient problèmes. Il me semble que ce sont les Hyuga qui l'ont demandé; en tous cas la récompense est pas mal, on va pouvoir s'acheter un nouveau canapé ! Enfin c'est ce qui prouve que notre réputation s'est vite répendue, on nous file plein de boulots dans ce genre et le plus drôle dans tout ça c'est de faire tourner la police en bourrique._

_Bref. Pour en revenir aux français, c'était en fait des gens qui avaient été envoyés pour tuer les Uchiwa. Un grand homme d'affaires qui n'avait pas aimé se faire remballer et qui voulait se venger parce qu'il était pratiquement ruiné. Enfin c'est ce que j'ai compris. Un abruti quoi._

_En sachant que les Uchiwa sont des alliés et amis depuis longtemps, presque une famille, je les ai tous tués. C'est pratique d'avoir des espions d'élite dans la famille, on est au courant de tout. Ben oui, il faut bien satisfaire le client sinon je ne vois pas pourquoi il nous payerait et moi je veux mon nouveau canapé ! Bon au final je me suis bien amusé : je me suis fait passer pour la personne qui devait les recevoir et quand j'ai eu les infos nécessaires, je les ai massacrés. Tous. C'était assez sympas, ils avaient un bon niveau au combat._

_En espérant que la mission suivante sera tout aussi intéressante._

* * *

**Alors ? Alors ? Alors ? Qu'en pensez vous ? D'après vous, que se passera-t-il dans le chapitre suivant ? **

**A LA PROCHAINE MES PETITS ANGELOTS SCINTILLANTS !**


	7. VII Anonyme

**Salut salut ! Désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps avant de poster ce chapitre. Entre les corrections en temps que Bêta et l'écriture et l'angoisse de la page blance... Plus la famille, les problèmes, les révisions, le bac... Bref, je vous laisse imaginer.**

**Bon je dois quand même vous dire que la suite de cette fiction me cause pas mal de problème, j'ai toute l'histoire en tête mais j'ai beaucoup de mal à choisir mes mots. Je ne sais pas vous mais pour moi UN mot ou la moindre ponctuation peu changer toute la portée d'une phrase. Je suis donc très dure à contenter, surtout quand c'est moi qui écris ^^'**

**Enfin voilà, j'espère que mon histoire vous plaira toujours autant.**

**Je remercie toutes les personnes qui ont le courage de me lire ! Et sur ce BONNE LECTURE ! ^_-**

* * *

**VII. Anonyme**

Rouge. Les murs, les meubles, le tapis, les tableaux...

**\- Maman...**

Rouge. Les livres étaient éparpillés et déchirés, le sol était jonché d'objets cassés en tous genres...

**\- Maman...**

Rouge. Les lumières étaient éteintes, l'électricité avait été coupée. Seule la clarté de la lune illuminait la pièce.

**\- Réveille-toi... S'il-te-plaît, Maman...**

Du sang. Du sang de partout. Des corps étalés sur le parquet, entourés d'une énorme flaque du liquide carmin. Au milieu d'eux, une petite silhouette recroquevillée pleurait en secouant le cadavre d'une superbe jeune femme à la chevelure flamboyante. Elle avait un visage tellement paisible que l'on pourrait croire qu'elle dormait. En effet, elle dormait, mais d'un sommeil dont elle ne se réveillera plus... Ce que ne semblait pas comprendre l'enfant qui ne cessait de la secouer de ses petits bras. On aurait dit un ange avec ses cheveux blonds qu'éclairait l'astre lunaire de sa douce lumière et ses yeux d'un bleu magnifiques que reflétaient ses larmes. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de quatre ans. Il passa sa petite main sur la joue pale de la rousse et la carressa doucement.

**\- Maman... Pourquoi tu ne te réveilles plus ?**

Comprenant que sa mère ne bougera pas, le petit arrêta tous mouvements et se laissa mollement tomber contre le cadavre de celle-ci, espérant ainsi être auprès d'elle lorsqu'elle rouvrira les yeux. L'enfant s'endormit donc ici, encerclé de corps qui baignaient dans leur sang. Dernier vivant de la maison. Petit être de lumière dans cet univers macabre.

_Une larme coula et plusieurs la suivirent._

Soudain une silhouette de haute taille pénétra dans la salle. Un sourire satisfaît étira ses lèvres face au spectacle qui s'offrait à lui et celui-ci s'aggrandit lorsqu'il avisa le gamin qui dormait, des traces de larmes encore visibles sur ces joues rebondies.

_Cours ! Va-t'en !_

Le reflet d'une lame apparue dans l'obscurité et on entendit le bruit caractéristique d'un sabre que l'on sort de son fourreau.

_Réveille-toi ! Fuis ! Cours ! Cours !_

L'ombre s'approcha de l'enfant à pas de loup pour ne pas le réveiller, un sourire sadique étalé sur le visage.

_Non ! Arrêtes !_

Le sabre s'éleva au clair de lune, juste au-dessus du petit corps paisiblement et profondément endormit.

_Non !_

Un rire sardonnique résonna et la lame s'abaissa.

**xxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxx**

**\- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !**

Je me redressai d'un coup en hurlant, parcourant des yeux la pièce dans laquelle j'étais pendant quelques secondes avant de reconnaître ma chambre. Je m'obligeai à respirer lentement et à me calmer. Encore ce foutu cauchemar. Ça ne s'arrêtera donc jamais ? Je me passai une main sur le visage pour m'aider à reprendre mes esprits. Tiens, j'avais pleuré. Pendant quelques instants je fixai droit devant moi, les yeux dans le vide, repensant à la scène que je venais de voir. Si seulement ça ne pouvait être qu'un mauvais rêve et non pas un souvenir désagréable et récurant... Je secouai la tête en espérant chasser ses images de mon cerveau. Je me levai de mon lit en poussant un long soupir et me dirigeai vers la cuisine pour boire un coup. En espérant que ma nuit sera plus calme par la suite. Toujours perdue dans mes pensées, je descendis les escaliers, pénétrai la cuisine et me servie un verre d'eau. Puis un second. Et un troisième. Pour finallement décider de remonter avec la bouteille. Alors que je remontai lentement en direction de ma chambre, je sentis soudain l'air bouger derrière moi. Par pur réflexe je me retournai et balançai mon poing chargé de toute ma frustration dans la tête de mon assaillant qui n'était autre... qu'une marionnette en bois. Oh oh... Scorpio allait me tuer. Aussi quelle idée de laisser traîner ses affaires dans le couloir. Je haussai les épaules et poursuivis mon chemin en laissant ce qu'il restait de la poupée de bois en bas des escaliers. Tant pis pour lui. Je me recouchai enfin, je plongeai sous la couette et reposai ma tête sur l'oreiller avec délectation. Je fermai les yeux et m'apprêtai à me rendormir mais quelque chose gratta contre ma porte.

**\- Oui ? **Grognai-je en direction du bruit en espérant qu'il y avait une bonne raison de me déranger.

Le battant fut poussé pour laissé entrer un petit renardeau tout mignon qui avait des yeux larmoyant et ses petites oreilles rabattues sur le crâne.

**\- Tu as fait un cauchemar ? **Lui demandai-je doucement.

Il hocha sa petite tête et plongea ses yeux dans les miens, attendant ma réaction. Je m'assis en tailleur sur mon matelas et ouvris les bras vers lui.

**\- Allez. **Lui dis-je. **Viens là.**

À peine ai-je eu le temps de finir ma phrase que je reçu une boule de poil rousse dans les bras. Il se blottit contre ma poitrine et cacha son museau mais je sentis tout de même les soubresauts qui secouaient son corps. Je caressai sa douce fourrure en le berçant et en lui chuchotant des mots réconfortants pour tenter de le calmer. Ça me mettait dans une rage folle de voir à quel point cet enfoiré a réussit à détruire une partie de nous et la profondeur avec laquelle ça avait touché mon petit renardeau. Mais une chose est sûre, il ne nous aura jamais et lorsque je le retrouverai, il souffrira tellement qu'il regrettera d'être venu au monde. Un petit ricanement saadique sortit de ma bouche sans que je ne puisse l'en empêcher. J'avais presque hâte de le revoir. Presque.

Un sourire tendre étira mes lèvres lorsque je vit que le petit être qui étit blottit contre moi s'était endormi. Quelque peu rassurée, je déposai un léger baisé sur son crâne et me recouchai pour à mon tour rejoindre les bras de Morphée tout en gardant la boule de poil dans mes bras.

**XxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxx**

Itachi entra dans ses appartements et s'affala sur le canapé bien moelleux avec un soupir où se mélaient le contentement et le découragement. Cette semaine avait été éprouvante, désespérante et épuisante. Ce soir il ne fera rien ! Il ira vite se coucher pour pouvoir être en forme le lendemain quand ils iront chez les Uzumaki. Alors qu'il essayait de trouver la force et la volonté pour s'extirper de ce paradis confortable et moelleux (le canapé), Kizame apparut dans l'entrebaillement de la porte et se stoppa devant le visage tendu par l'effort d'Itachi.

**\- Tu nous fait quoi là ? **Lui demanda-t-il au bout de quelques minutes à l'observer.

En l'entendant l'ainé des Uchiwa abandonna et se détendit complêtement pour se remettre en mode légume sur le canapé avant de plonger ses yeux aux couleurs abyssales dans ceux bleu-gris de son vis-à-vis.

**\- J'essayais de me lever... **Grommela-t-il.

Un sourire moqueur étira les lèvres du Requin et il ne put retenir un ricanement malgré le regard assassin de son ami. Il s'approcha du canapé et déposa un colit sur le torse du brun aux cheveux longs. Ce dernier lui lança un regard las et désespéré pour toute réponse. Ils étaient Vendredi soir, c'était le week end, ce soir il se repose. Plus de travail pour aujourd'hui. Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Kizame prit la parole en se dirigeant vers le bar de la cuisine.

**\- Ce sont les documents dont t'avait parlé Shikamaru à la réunion. **Expliqua-t-il. **Ils ne sont arrivés qu'hier soir parce qu'il n'a pas pu passer plus tôt.**

L'Uchiwa ne dit rien et se contenta de le fixer, le poussant à poursuivre du regard. Le bleu se servit une coupe de sake sans en proposer à Itachi, sachant pertinemment qu'elle serait sa réponse. Il continua :

**\- La police a trouvé la planque d'un petit groupe de dealers polonais, les Levzmischovsky je crois... **Il fit une courte pause pour boir une gorgée d'alcool. **Le problème c'est qu'ils n'ont trouvé que des corps. Ils ont tous été tué et c'est pas joli à voir. Ils ont vraiment été bien massacrés. **Il but une nouvelle gorgée. **Bref, les flics ont du pain sur la planche.**

Le brun hocha la tête et reporta son regard sur l'enveloppe qui reposait sagement sur son torse puis l'ouvrit avec un soupir fatigué. Il en sortit un petit carnet noir tout simple, un peu abimé et un dossier plein de feuilles polycopiées. Il attrapa le petit carnet et l'ouvrit; les pages étaient recouvertes d'une écriture arrondie et régulière : c'était un journal intime. Itachi se rendit à la première page et commença sa lecture avec curiosité. Celle-ci datait de quatre ans, en 2011. l'auteur faisait référence à un retour en moto à Tokyo après neuf ans d'absence et à un désir de vengeance. Mais aucune autre précision. Après avoir lu quelques pages, Itachi se leva pour se rendre dans son bureau où il se munit de quoi prendre des notes avant de reprendre sa lecture tout en écrivant les informations qu'il récoltait au fur et à mesure. L'auteur n'écrivait presque jamais deux jours d'affilés ce qui faisait qu'il y avait des informations importantes à chaque page. Mais il y avait également des feuilles qui le laissait perplexe : il n'y avait qu'une série de questions et certaines étaient totalement absurdes. Ces pages là n'étaient pas datées et l'on distinguait plusieurs encres différentes, preuve que la personne qui écrivait revenait souvent pour rajouter des questions.

Parfois, le propriétaire du cahier utilisait des mots ou des expressions assez étranges qui pourraient faire douter de la nature de celui-ci. Peut être n'était-il pas humain. Itachi secoua la tête pour chasser cette idée stupide de son esprit. C'était impossible voyons. Mais lorsqu'il relut ce qui était écrit, il ne put s'empêcher d'y repenser : "_Je pense que mon instinct animal est désormais totalement réveillé_"; "_Perdre le contrôle de mes pulsions aurait été problématique_", "_Les humains ne doivent en aucun cas connaître notre véritable apparence_" ou encore "_mes griffes_" et "_J'hiberne_". Peut on parler d'hibernation pour un humain ? Il parlait comme s'il était un animal. Plus qu'intrigué par ce journal, l'ainé Uchiwa le lut dans son intégralité tout en continuant de prendre des notes. Tout était écrit avec beaucoup de prudence. Personnes à part la personne qui avait écrit ne pouvait savoir qui était cité dans ce carnet. En effet, il n'y avait aucune description physique ou une quelconque information sur qui que ce soit si ce n'est ce que ressent l'auteur envers telle ou telle personne ou les liens qui les relis. Il y a des surnoms, souvent bizarre; des pseudonymes que Itachi avait reconnu comme étant ceux de criminels dont quelques Uzumaki. De plus, l'Uchiwa avait remarqué qu'il était impossible de déterminer le sexe de l'écrivain. Bien qu'il ait tout d'abord cru à des erreurs d'accords ou de syntaxes, au fil de sa lecture il avait vu les fautes se multiplier. Et comme l'auteur avait un bon vocabulaire et qu'il ne semblait pas être le genre de personne à faire de telles erreurs, il en avait conclu que c'était fait exprès. Ce qui était extrêmement bien pensé. Le propriétaire était très intelligent pour s'être paré à de telles éventualités afin ne pas se faire reconnaître et attraper. Parce que grâce au contenu de ces pages, Itachi avait très vite compris qui était cet auteur mystère : un criminel très puissant, un assassin, un tueur à gage. À plusieurs reprises, le brun au cheveux longs résista à la tentation de passer un coup de fil pour obtenir des explications. Beaucoup de ses connaissances étaient citées dans ce petit carnet et depuis le début de la soirée il avait appri bien des choses qui l'avait étonnées et parfois mis dans une colère noire. Au final, il décida de ne rien dire et de tenter de trouver des réponses à ses questions et par la même occasion, trouver l'identité de l'écrivain, seul. Et puisque que celui-ci ne semblait pas être leur ennemi, il pourrait alors peut être avoir une petite discussion avec lui pour mettre certaines choses au clair.

Il arriva enfin à la dernière page et la date de celle-ci le surpris : _Mardi 15 Avril_. C'était il y a seulement trois jours. Orochimaru n'avait donc ce journal que depuis, grand maximum, deux jours et n'avait surement pas eut l'occasion d'y jeter un coup d'oeil. Mais pourquoi donc cette ordure aurait-il cela dans son bureau ? Et pourquoi le cacherait-il ? Était-ce si important que cela ? Pourtant ça ne semblait être qu'un journal intime assez banal. Certes un journal d'assasin dangereux, mais banal tout de même. Et ce n'était surement pas celui d'Orochimaru. Déjà Itachi le voyait mal écrire ses journées dans un journal et surtout, il n'écrirait pas cela. À moins qu'il ne se mette à écrire des histoires. À cette pensée complêtement stupide, l'Uchiwa ricana. Non. Définitivement, non.

Finalement Itachi soupira, résigné à ne pas avoir de réponses ce soir. Il détestait vraiment ne pas comprendre. De plus, il avait la désagréable impression que tout ceci cachait quelque chose de très important. Mais quoi ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Un nouveau soupire franchit la barrière de ses lèvres et se fut comme si toute la fatigue de ses derniers jours lui retombait dessus telle une enclume l'écrasant de tout son poids. Il décida alors de se reposer. De toutes façons, il n'était plus en mesure de réfléchir correctement. Mais avant d'aller se coucher, il voulut tout d'abord relire ses notes.

→ _Personnes citées : Sei et Shukaku chez les Uzumaki, Tenshi, Tengu, petit frère,Parrain, Marraine, le Serpent (Orochimaru ?), le Scarabée, __la__ Hyuga (semble avoir du pouvoir, demander à Hiashi), Risu, Risu-hime_

→ _A travaillé pour les Hyuga_

→ _Ami des Same avant la disparition du gang (connaît Kizame et Suigetsu ?)_

→ _Cherche à se venger (de qui ?)_

→ _Sont revenus à Tokyo (pourquoi partis ?) après 9 ans d'absence_

Ce n'était pas grand chose mais c'était déjà ça. Il soupçonnais l'auteur de faire partie du clan Uzumaki mais il n'était sûr de rien. Après tout il aura le temps de confirmer ses hypothèses puisqu'ils vont travailler avec eux à partir de demain. Du moins il l'espérait. Itachi poussa un énième soupire. Puis, exténué, le jeune chef du clan Uchiwa se dirigea en direction de sa chambre en traînant des pieds.

Avec un peu de chances, il allait pouvoir dormir sans faire de cauchemars.

_Sommes nous les derniers de notre espèce ? Pourquoi les ont-ils tués ? Pouvons nous considérer à l'égal des humains ? Où ne sommes nous vraiment rien de plus que de vulgaires animaux de compagnie ? Pouvons nous réellement faire confiance à l'un d'entre eux ? Seraient-ils fiers de nous ? De moi ? Ai-je bien fait ? À quoi cela sert-il de vivre ? Finalement, qu'est-ce que la vie ? Est-ce que je mérite d'être aimé ? Cela n'aurait-il pas été plus simple si je n'avais jamais existé ? Ne puis-je donc pas offrir une vie meilleure à mon frère ? Suis-je donc inutile à ce point ? Est-ce que je __**mérite**__ de vivre ? Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que les personnes de mon entourage souffre souvent par ma faute ? N'est-ce qu'une impression ? Pourquoi n'ai-je jamais eu le droit à une vie normale et paisible ? Et mon frère ? Mon cousins et nos amis ? Est-ce qu'un jour quelqu'un m'acceptera telle que je suis ? Avec ma différence ? Et mon frère ? Trouvera-t-il un jour quelqu'un digne de lui ? Les autres ? Pourquoi sommes différents ? Sommes nous des erreurs de la nature ? Ou est-ce les humains ? Pouvons nous vivre tous ensemble ? Toutes espèces confondues ? Est-ce que un jour nous pourrons vivre sans avoir à cacher notre véritable apparence aux yeux de tous ? __Qui sommes nous ? QUI SUIS-JE ?_

* * *

**Alors ? Qu'en dites vous ? Bien ? Pas bien ? J'imagine que vous avez tous deviné qui était derrière tout ça... Nan ? Ah ben c'est bête. Vous verrez si la prochaine publication vous illuminera =3**

**A LA PROCHAINE MES LAMACOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORNES ADOREEEEEEEES ! Que les arc-en-ciel soient avec vous... Et avec votre esprit !**

**AMEN ! XD**


	8. Gomenasei !

**I'm soooooooooooo sorry !**

Il est vrai que je ne publie plus certaines fictions du jour au lendemain sans prévenir ou quoi. Donc ceci n'est malheureusement pas un chapitre mais juste une annonce, désolée.

Non ! Je n'abandonne pas mes fictions et Non ! Ce n'est pas un manque d'inspiration. C'est simplement un manque de temps et parfois une flemme atroce qui me retiens prisonnière. Ça craint, je sais. Mais bon OSEZ me dire que ça ne vous est _**JAMAIS**_arrivé, je ne vous croirais pas. Ou alors vous n'êtes tout simplement pas humain...

Si je publie de nouvelles fictions alors que d'autres sont en mode pause, c'est parce que je retrouve des écris dans les fins fonds de mon ordinateurs et que j'ai une petite seconde (et la force de volonté) pour les poster et répondre à vos review.

Je suis d'ailleurs en train d'écrire le chapitre suivant de chacune de mes fictions en cours (et oui, faut bien que les vacances servent à quelque chose tout de même ^^) mais je ne peut malheureusement pas vous promettre avoir le temps ou même la connexion internet pour vous les publier.

Et oui, je suis une grosse flemmarde et j'assume !

Voilà et encore désolée. Vous pouvez d'ailleurs remercier Anaploufette qui m'a donnée la force (et l'idée surtout ^^') de vous prévenir de ces légers, _très légers_, retards. Merci Ploufette XD

Bisx ^_-


	9. VIII Bienvenue chez les Uzumaki

**Et voici le chapitre 8 ! Et je suis désolée ! Vraiment mais bon je peux pas m'inventer une vie donc je vous ai publié ce chapitre dès que possible c'est-à-dire maintenant. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas pour une aussi longue attente ^^'**

**Au pire bah... tant pis quoi. Que voulez-vous que je vous dise ? XD**

**Quelqu'un :**** Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Et voilà la suite !**

**Guest :**** Ah ! Tu as peut être raison... OU PAS ! Nihi ^^ Merci beaucoup pour ta review !**

**Kabuto-sama :**** Merci beaucoup pour ta review et voici la suite ! ^^**

**Guest : Ne t'inquiètes pas, je n'arrêterai pas cette fiction, je suis juste un peu longue. Merci pour ta review ! =D**

**Saya :**** Merci ! Et promis je vais faire plus simple maintenant mais là c'est plus par manque de temps et pas mal de travail que par hésitation. ^_-**

**Boys-Love-Yaoi :**** Je suis contente que ma fiction t'intéresse. Voici donc la suite et j'espère que tu réagiras favorablement et que ça te plaira ^^ **

**CQFD :**** Ah pour les fautes... Ca craint mais j'ai tendance à oublier de me relire ^^' Je vais essayer de faire plus attention. Et j'ai corrigé le « se mouvoir », j'ai bien ri aussi =D Après mes problème d'écriture, merci pour le conseil mais là c'était plus un manque de temps et pas mal de travail qui m'ont empêché de publier. En tout cas merci beaucoup pour ta review et j'espère que ça te plaira toujours autant XD**

**akuryouxxakuma :**** Nihi ^^ Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Je suis contente que cette fiction te plaise. Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup les Naruto sauvage comme tu dis, je trouve qu'il n'y a pas assez de fiction avec des Naruto cool et rebelle. C'est dommage, ça lui va bien et c'est plus excitant ! Enfin j'espère que tu aimeras toujours ^^**

**Donc merci encore encore et encore pour vos reviews et merci également à tous ceux qui suivent cette fiction.**

**Bon, je vous ai assez fait attendre...**

**BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

VIII. Bienvenus chez les Uzumaki

En ce Samedi matin, l'immeuble Uchiwa brillait paisiblement sous les timides rayons du soleil. Il était à peine 8h et Sasuke était déjà levé et prêt à partir, ce qui avait limite choqué son frère quand il était venu pour le réveiller. Sasuke qui ne fait pas de grasse matinée le Samedi ? C'était de jamais vu ! Et Itachi était bien placé pour le savoir. En effet, le cadet Uchiwa avait également été surpris lorsqu'il avait vu l'heure que lui avait indiqué son réveil quand il s'était levé. Mais il ne s'était pas posé plus de questions que cela, bien trop impatient de se rendre chez les Uzumaki. Et oui, c'était bien ce matin, et ils avaient attendu ce jour avec impatience.

Cela faisait un moment qu'ils étaient debout et attendaient l'arrivée des Nara pour pouvoir partir.

Sasuke était tranquillement allongé sur le canapé avec un livre tandis qu'Itachi était assis à une table derrière lui, les yeux perdus dans sa tasse de café. Il repensait au journal qu'il avait lu la veille et tout ce qu'il avait appris lors de sa lecture. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pratiquement pas dormi de la nuit et il fallait encore qu'il prenne connaissance des documents qui lui avaient été donné avec le carnet. Un soupir franchit la barrière de ses lèvres attirant le regard de Sasuke sur lui. Mais avant que le plus jeune ne puisse faire le moindre commentaire, un majordome fit son entrée après avoir toqué.

** \- Ces messieurs Nara sont arrivés.** Annonça-t-il.

À peine eut-il fini de prononcer ces mots que Sasuke se leva d'un bond gracieux et se dirigea vers la porte à grands pas.

** \- Bien. Nous y allons.** Dit-il d'une voix où perçait son impatience.

Itachi sourit, amusé, finit son café et suivit le même chemin que son frère.

Ça faisait quelques minutes dèjà qu'ils attendaient dans ce vieux parking. À l'intérieur les cinq hommes étaient silencieux. Attendant que les Uzumaki daignent venir les chercher. Soudain deux motos apparurent devant et s'arrêtèrent juste devant la grande limousine noire. Un des deux motards descendit et s'approcha de la vitre conducteur que Yano ouvrit pour s'adresser à l'homme casqué.

** \- Oui ?**

** \- Les seigneurs Nara et Uchiwa sont attendus à l'accueil de Uzumaki &amp; cop.** Fit-il d'une voix grave.

On entendait clairement qu'il se foutait d'eux. Sasuke se tendit et s'apprêtait à répliquer mais la voix du deuxième motard s'éleva, dure et froide.

** \- Ecoute, le chien, si c'est pour dire des conneries ferme ta gueule.** C'était une femme.

Le "chien" grogna vers elle de façon menaçante et parla de nouveau en direction de la grande voiture :

** \- Nous sommes chargés de vous emmener à la demeure du clan Uzumaki.** Sa voix était devenue neutre. **Si vous voulez bien nous suivre.**

Il se retourna et remonta sur sa moto mais avant qu'il ne démarre, la voix de Yano se fit entendre :

** \- Qu'est ce qui nous dis que ce n'est pas un piège ?**

L'homme ne répondit pas, se contentant de ricaner comme si ce qu'il venait de dire était totalement stupide.

** \- Rien.** Intervint la femme qui l'accompagnait. Elle haussa les épaules. **Mais c'est à vous de voir. C'est vous qui avez besoin de nous et non l'inverse.**

Le garde du corps se tourna vers ses maîtres et les interrogea du regard. Itachi hocha la tête dans sa direction. Yano soupira et démarra la voiture. Il était vrai que ça pourrait être un piège mais curieusement, Itachi avait confiance. Pourquoi ? Seul dieu le savait.

Enfin, ils sortirent du parking et quittèrent le centre-ville pour déboucher sur une petite rue au bout de laquelle se dressait un immense portail. L'un des deux motards qui les accompagnaient s'avança et composa un code qui semblait assez compliqué. Le portail s'ouvrit. En passant, les passagers de la limousines furent surpris de voir que celui-ci était blindé et parfaitement au point niveau sécurité. Le clan des Uzumaki était très bien équipé et ils n'étaient pas au bout de leur surprise. Devant eux s'étendait un immense jardin au centre duquel se dressait fièrement un manoir gigantesque. Il s'engagèrent alors dans la grande allée qui menait à la bâtisse à la suite de leurs guides. À leur gauche, de grands arbres en tous genres s'élevaient, impressionnants et majestueux. En face de cette petite forêt s'étendait un petit lac (Mais nan ! C'est un étang parce qu'il "s'étend" ! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA ! Bon ok, je me tais...) sur lequel on apercevait une multitude d'oiseaux magnifiques : des hérons, des canards aux couleurs multiples et variées, des cygnes blancs et noirs, des faisans, des paons, des flamants roses et même des perroquets de toutes sortes. Le tableau était superbe, toutes ces couleurs qui flamboyaient sous les rayons du soleil reflétés sur l'eau tranquille.

Soudain leur convoi s'arrêta pour laisser passer un grand troupeau de cerfs et de biches avec leurs petits. Ceux-ci étaient poursuivis par une meute de loups de grande taille. Ébahis, les invités regardaient ses animaux poursuivre leur chemin sans leur prêter la moindre attention comme s'ils n'étaient que de simples membres du décor. Ils étaient donc à ce point habitués à la présence de l'homme ? Mais que faisaient des animaux sauvages dans un jardin, certes très grand, en plein Tokyo ? Comment cela se faisait-il que ça ne se sache pas qu'une maison renfermait un véritable zoo ?

Ils arrivèrent finalement au bout de l'allée où ils virent un petit parking dans lequel ils se garèrent avec en son centre, une fontaine digne d'une place italienne. Taillée dans plusieurs pierres différentes, elle représentaient de nombreux animaux en train de jouer entre eux dans l'eau, quelque soit leur espèce. Il y avait un renard, un tigre, un loup, un écureuil, un cerf, un hérisson, un chat, un aigle, un agneau, un ours, un chien et beaucoup d'autres. Des animaux sauvages, domestiques et disparus, qu'ils soient marins, terrestres ou aviaires. Il y avait de tout et cette sculpture était très impressionnante.

Soudain un mouvement sur leur gauche leur fit tourner la tête et ce qu'ils virent fit légèrement écarquiller les yeux des nouveaux venus. Un cerf gigantesque aux bois énormes et impressionnants se dressait fièrement devant eux, et sur son dos, une jeune femme était confortablement assise. Elle avait des cheveux blonds coiffés en quatre couettes, des yeux marron et une peau légèrement bronzée. Les observant de son regard perçant, la jeune femme sauta du dos de la majestueuse créature qui après une douce caresse sur le museau et des paroles murmurées, s'éloigna en direction de la forêt sous les regards étonnés des spectateurs.

** \- Bonjour,** fit la blonde en s'avançant vers eux. **Je me nomme Temari, je vais prévenir le chef que vous êtes arrivé.**

Puis aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue, elle disparue dans l'immense chateau en face d'eux. Les motards avaient également disparus les laissant attendre seuls dans la cour. Ils firent passer le temps en observant le magnifique paysage qui s'offrait à eux. Qui pourrait croire en voyant cela qu'ils se trouvaient en plein Tokyo, une ville mondiale ? Personne.

Soudain deux petites silhouettes jaillirent d'un bosquet voisin mettant les quatre hommes en alerte et en position d'attaque. Ils étaient certes sensés être sur un territoire allié, il valait mieux rester prudent. Ce n'était qu'un renardeau et un petit raton-laveur qui les observaient de leurs yeux magnifiques et assez atypiques pour des animaux. Le petit renard les avait d'un bleu ciel superbe quoique légèrement glacial tandis que ceux du raton-laveur étaient d'un verre d'eau transparent. Oups, d'un vert-d'eau transperçant plutôt.

Les deux petites bêtes les observaient avec méfiance mais tout à coup, une voix puissante et naisillarde s'éleva à leur droite.

**\- OÚ ÊTES VOUS ? REVENEZ ICI QUE JE VOUS ÉGORGE !**

Le renard et son compagnon semblèrent alors effrayés et se cachèrent derrière les jambes des deux Uchiwa qui les laissèrent faire sans trop comprendre. Puis un jeune homme apparut d'entre les arbres. Il avait de longs cheveux blonds attachés en queue de cheval avec une mèche cachant la partie gauche de son visage. Il portait un jean troué et un peu délavé ainsi qu'un débardeur assez moulant par-dessus lequel il avait enfilé une chemise noire laissée ouverte. Il semblait furieux.

L'unique œil bleu visible du nouvel arrivant chercha frénétiquement quelque chose qu'il sembla trouver aux pieds des deux chefs de clans. Une lueur de folie s'alluma dans le regard du blond, effrayant légèrement les invités. Bien sûr aucun d'entre eux ne le montra, éducation oblige.

** \- Comment avez-vous osez, misérables bestioles répugnantes.** Gronda le fou en fusillant le renard et le raton-laveur qui semblaient hésiter entre se moquer ouvertement de leur victime ou de s'enfuir pour échapper à sa colère. **Je vais vous...** Commença la victime en question en commençant à se rapprocher dangereusement.

Mais une voix froide le stoppa :

**\- Tu ne vas rien du tout.** Pain se tenait fièrement dans l'encadrement de l'immense porte d'entrée du château.

** \- Mais ils ont osé s'attaquer à mon art !** Geignit le blond en pointant les deux petites bêtes qui... ricanaient ? **Je vais vous démonter votre race !**

** \- Il suffit ! Deidara tu vas dans le salon et tu attends avec les autres.** Ordonna le roux sur un ton qui ne souffrait aucune réplique.

L'interpellé assassina du regard les deux petits farceurs avant d'obéir à son chef en grognant mille et une façon de mettre fin à la vie de ces imbéciles. Pain se tourna ensuite également en direction des petits animaux :

**\- Kyu ! Ichi ! **À leurs noms, le renard et le raton-laveur cessèrent de ricaner et fixèrent le roux en attendant la suite.** Allez réveiller vos maîtres. Je veux tout le monde dans le salon bleu dans cinq minutes.**

À la stupéfaction des frères Uchiwa, leur garde du corps et des deux Nara, les deux petits rongeurs semblèrent comprendre car ils disparurent dans le château en passant entre les jambes du mercenaire. Ce dernier se tourna en direction de leurs futurs clients et esquissa un sourire légèrement moqueur en lisant la lueur de surprise et de grande curiosité dans le regard de chacun des cinq hommes avant de s'adresser à eux :

\- **Messieurs Uchiwa, Messieurs Nara et Mister Bodygard.** Les salua-t-il à tour de rôle, poliment pour les chefs de clan et ironiquement pour les deux policiers et Yano. **Je vous attendais. Si vous voulez bien me suivre.** Les invita-t-il en leur faisant signe de rentrer.

Pain retourna à l'intérieur en sachant qu'ils le suivraient. Ils traversèrent le grand hall sans faire attention à la décoration puis débouchèrent dans un immense couloir avant de s'arrêter devant une grande porte en bois vernie sur laquelle d'étranges symboles de couleur ocre étaient dessinés. Le roux l'ouvrit et pénétra dans la pièce. C'était un grand salon, de nombreuses étagères pleines de livres recouvraient les murs et au centre se trouvaient une quinzaine de fauteuils disposés en cercle autour d'une table basse. Leur hôte leur fit signe de s'asseoir avant de lui-même s'installer sur l'un des canapés.

** \- Ils ne vont pas tarder à arriver.** Assura l'homme.

Et comme si elles l'avaient entendu, une dizaine de personnes entrèrent à ce moment dans la pièce. Chacune d'entre elle s'assit tranquillement en observant leurs invités. Pain fronça les sourcils apparemment mécontent de quelque chose avant de soupirer l'air las en secouant la tête. Ces idiots avaient intérêt à se dépécher. Lais alors qu'il allait prendre la parole, Shikaku le devança :

** \- Ainsi donc c'était réellement vous le clan Uzumaki... Comment se fait-il que la police n'est jamais pu ne serait-ce que vous suspecter ?**

** \- Ah ça, Monsieur le commissaire, on ne peut pas vous le dire.** Lui répondit une jeune femme d'une voix douce en plongeant ses yeux nacrés dans ceux du Nara. **Nous nous devons de garder nos petits secrets tout de même.**

Sasuke écarquilla légèrement les yeux en voyant la jeune femme. De longs cheveux noirs et lisses, une peau de porcelaine, des yeux nacrés, des formes là où il faut et un visage de poupée... Il n'y avait aucun doute possible. C'était une Hyuga ! Mais c'était impossible. Hiashi leur en aurait parlé.

** \- Pourrions-nous savoir ce que fais la jeune héritière du clan des Hyuga dans un clan de mercenaires ?** S'enquit Itachi surpris lui aussi bien que totalement impassible.

** \- Hinata...** Murmura le cadet Uchiwa en reconnaissant enfin la cousine de Neji suite à la question de son aîné.

Cette dernière se contenta de sourire mais ne répondit rien.

** \- Bien.** Reprit le chef du groupe. **Maintenant j'aimerais savoir. Connaissez-vous les pseudonymes des membres du clan Uzumaki ?**

** \- Quelques uns...** Commença Sasuke avant de se rappeler qu'il avait le petit génie de la police assis à sa droite. Il lui fit un rictus moqueur. **Mais je t'en pris Shikamaru, je suis sûr que tu meurs d'envie de nous faire partager ton savoir.**

Le susnommé poussa un long, très long soupir dans lequel tous crurent entendre "Galèèèère... Mais rien de moins sûr. Cependant le jeune homme s'exécuta.

** \- 15 sont connus actuellement : l'Oisillon, le Chaton, le Scorpion, Pain, Tengu, le Renard, le Tanuki, le Chien, l'Ange, la Louve, Kurama, Shukaku, la Biche, l'Écureuil et la Faucheuse.**

Quelques ricanements résonnèrent dans la pièce ainsi que quelques grognements mais les cinq invités n'y firent pas attention.

"_**Un vrai zoo ce clan...**_" pensa Itachi avec amusement.

Une jeune femme avec une fleur en papier bleue dans ses cheveux bleus coupés au carré et aux yeux fauves prit la parole, une lueur rieuse dans son regard, seul signe de sentiment sur son visage totalement impassible :

** \- Se sont effectivement nos surnoms mais nous ne sommes pas quinze. En fait certains d'entre nous on écopés de plusieurs noms. Je suis Konan, la femme de Yahiko et la mère de ce petit garnement.** Se présenta-t-elle en désignant le jeune garçon brun assis à ses pieds. ** Je suis spécialisée dans la collecte d'informations, la stratégie et l'espionnage. On me surnomme l'Ange.**

Le garnement en question lui tira la langue avant de prendre la parole à son tour. Il avait des cheveux bruns en bataille maintenu par un foulard bleu pour pas qu'ils ne lui tombent sur les yeux, des yeux noirs et des traits durs sur son visage d'enfant montrant bien dans quel milieu il vivait.

** \- Je suis Konohamaru, le fils de Yahiko et Konan. Ma formation n'est pas terminé mais je me débrouille pour ce qui est des informations. On m'appelle Tengu.**

Et ainsi tous les membres présents dans le petit salon se présentèrent tour à tour.

** \- Je suis Deidara,** dit le blond qui avait voulu tuer le renard et le raton-laveur tout à l'heure, petit-ami de Sasori. **Je suis spécialiste des explosions et de la destruction. C'est tout un art ! On me surnomme l'Oisillon.**

** \- Sasori, petit-ami de Deidara,** prononça un jeune homme aux cheveux rouges et aux yeux noirs. Il paraissait extrêmement jeune. **Marionnettiste professionnel. Surnom : le Scorpion.**

** \- Je suis Hinata,** poursuivit la Hyuga même si ils le savaient déjà, **je suis la petite-amie de Kiba et on me surnomme le Chaton. **

Sasuke fut tenté de rire mais bien que le sourire de la jeune femme soit doux, ses yeux eux le mettaient en garde. Il déglutit et ne dit rien.

**\- Je m'appelle Temari, je suis la soeur jumelle de Kankuro et l'aînée de Gaara.** Dit ensuite la jeune femme blonde aux quatre couettes qu'ils avaient vu avec le cerf dans l'entrée. **On m'appelle la Biche.**

** \- Kankuro, jumeau de Temari et aîné de Gaara.** Le jeune homme ne ressemblait absolument pas à sa jumelle : brun aux yeux noisettes avec un étrange maquillage violet sur le visage. **On me surnomme l'Écureuil.** Grogna-t-il en jetant un regard meurtrier à Deidara, Konohamaru et un autre brun qui ricanaient.

Il était vrai que son pseudonyme était pour le moins... amusant. Itachi dut user de tout son self contrôle pour ne pas esquisser le moindre sourire moqueur ce dont son frère ne se retint pas de faire tout en soutenant les yeux noisettes qui le fusillaient.

Et enfin le dernier brun prit la parole :

** \- Je m'appelle Kiba, petit-ami de Hinata.** Il avait des cheveux bruns hirsutes, des yeux étranges à la pupille verticale et deux triangles rouges tatoués à l'envers sur chacune de ses joues. **On me surnomme le Chien.**

** \- Le Chien et le Chaton en couple... N'est-ce pas ironique.** Sourit Sasuke en couvant Hinata d'un regard tendre.

Hinata avait toujours été une amie proche de Sasuke, une des premières vraies amies. Ayant vécu ensemble toute leur enfance avec l'alliance de leur deux clans, les deux jeunes gens se sont rapidement rapprochés. Sasuke en était même allé jusqu'à la considérer comme une adorable petite sœur avec son caractère doux et attentionné.

** \- Vous avez parlé d'un Gaara ?** Demanda Shikamaru, le sortant de ses pensées.

**\- En effet.** Confirma Pain. Nous ne sommes pas tous encore là.** Il en manque trois d'entre nous.** Puis il se tourna vers son fils en haussant un sourcil interrogateur.

Le jeune garçon leva aussitôt les mains en signe d'ignorance et nia de la tête.

** \- Ce n'est pas ma faute.** Se défendit-il. **Je les ai réveillés et leur ai dit de venir le plus vite possible dans le salon bleu.**

Comme s'ils l'avaient entendu, la porte s'ouvrit et les trois retardataires pénétrèrent dans la pièceen trainant des pieds.

** \- C'est ça que vous appelez "le plus vite possible" ?** Grogna Konohamaru dans leur direction. **À cause de vous j'ai failli me faire enguirlander.**

**\- Ça aurait été bien fait pour toi...** Grommela l'un d'eux.

** \- Quoi !?** S'offusqua le plus jeune.

** \- Tu n'avais qu'à pas nous réveiller.** Trancha le second.

**\- Mais c'est Papa qui m'a ordonné de le faire et c'était important !**

** \- Raaah ! Mais taisez-vous bon sang !** S'énerva une troisième voix. **Quelle idée de crier si tôt le matin !**

** \- Euh... Il est 11h 30 Nee-chan.**

** \- C'est bien ce que je dis.**

Pain soupira et les interrompis pour leur expliquer la situation et la présence des Uchiwa et des Nara. Sasuke et Itachi, quand à eux, étaient figés. Leurs regards ne pouvaient se détacher des nouveaux arrivants. Deux jeunes hommes et une jeune femme. Deux blonds et un roux. Et pas vraiment habillés. Ils n'étaient vêtus que de pyjamas... assez courts. Les deux garçons avaient en tout et pour tout un simple pantalon large qui tombaient sur leurs hanches tandis que la fille n'avait qu'un short moulant et un tee-shirt trop grand qui dénudait une de ses épaules.

\- **Tu ne leur avais pas dit que nous avions des invités ?** Soupira Konan en fixant son fils, légèrement exaspérée.

Ce dernier lui sourit fièrement pour seule réponse.

Puis sous le regard insistant de leur chef, les trois jeune gens se présentèrent.

** \- Gaara, petit frère de Temari et Kankuro. On me surnomme Shukaku ou le Tanuki.**

Puis les deux blonds sous les yeux ahuris des deux Uchiwa :

** \- Naruto, petit frère de Ayano et cousin de Yahiko. Appelé Kurama ou le Renard.**

** \- Ayano, grande soeur de Naruto et cousine de Yahiko. Surnommée la Faucheuse ou la Louve.**

_**Oh Kami-sama ! La bombe sexuelle !**_ Pensa Sasuke.

_**Oh Kami-sama ! Ma belle inconnue !**_ Pensa Itachi.

* * *

_Vendredi 4 Juillet 2014_

_Aujourd'hui j'ai eu pour mssion de voler des documents de la plus haute importance dans une des bases de Orochimaru. Et tu vas jamais me croire quand je vais te dire qui m'a mandée pour ça : la CIA ! Même moi j'ai eu du mal à y croire, j'ai cru qu'ils se foutaient de ma gueule. Mais non ! Ils m'ont montré leurs plaques et tout. Sérieux les Américains sont vraiment prêts à tout pour arriver à leurs fins, même à faire appel à des mercenaires japonais, des criminels internaciaunaux. Mon p'tit frère et notre cousin ont halluciné quand je leur ai dit. Donc voilà j'ai réussi ma mission, évidemment, et je viens tout juste de leur ramener les dossiers. _

_Mais bien sûr, jamais personne ne reconnaît notre travail à sa juste valeur (sauf rares execptions) et tout ce qu'ils ont trouvé à dire c'est "Ah ! Bien, ce n'est pas trop tôt.". Nan mais vas-y toi ! Essaye de voler un truc important dans la base d'un serpent pédophile psychopathe ultra-protégée avec les toutes dernières technologies en plein été sans se faire chopper ! En une journée en plus !_

_Nous avons tous dû nous y mettre pour y parvenir en si peu de temps. Heureusement que ça nous a rapporté beaucoup sinon je les aurais peut légèrement amochés. Très légèrement..._

_Bref. Et maintenant... VACANCES !_

* * *

**_Et voilà ! Qu'en pensez-vous ? ^^  
Vous avez de nouvelles hypothèses ? Que pensez-vous qu'il va se passer maintenant ?  
C'est pas très compliqué mais bon XD_**

**Bisx mes Lamacornes adorés ! ^_-**


End file.
